Fairytale or reality
by behindthesehazeleyes1990
Summary: Is this a fairytale or can we make it a reality? He was the love of my life and I owe him this much, even if it kills me...
1. chapter 1 Into the woods

**This is the first time i have written something and shared it. Please RR. honest opinions please and try to be gentle. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE WONDERFUL RICHELLE MEAD. please enjoy...**

He followed me into the woods I always felt as if we were magnets being drawn together. I loved him more than words could ever express. He was my other half my soulmate. I had found a way to save him and I had to try. Call it selfish, but I needed him. Without him I felt as if I had no real purpose. I had gone after him, I thought I had saved his soul. But then I got that damned package, and now here we are walking through the woods. He doesnt know that I know he is here, or maybe he does. All I know is we are about to drive a stake through his chest, and hope this fairytale works.

As I enter the clearing I feel a sense of security knowing my parents and friends are here every step of the way to help bring back the man i love. But I am also uncertain as to why after all these months of straight forward letters and threats that he hasn't said a word. As if he has read my mind I hear that soft velvet voice with a coldness that shoots through my bones.

"Roza, did you think i wouldn't find you?"

He moved out into the clearing, and even with the pale white skin and and eyes tinged with a red ring he takes my breath away. I could feel Lissa's shock through the bond at seeing him this way. I had to remember they haven't seen him this way. This cold and careless person. I had to keep him distracted.

"I knew you were following me Dimitri."

He still had that impassive mask but I could still see a little of the shock and amusement that passed through his eyes. Though it was gone fast.

"I thought you would make this harder for me! Shouldn't you be protecting the Princess?"

Im surprised he hasn't noticed that they are here. I'm also surprised he is alone. I just had to keep him talking.

"Who's to say I'm not?"

He looks at me with that impassive mask again

"Well what does it matter now you left the safety of the wards my Roza. I told you I would know and I would be waiting for you"

I looked at him and tried to take in every feature, all the things I loved about him in case our plan didn't work. He stared back, I suppose trying to read me, but I had my guardian mask firmly in place. I took a few steps forward. I needed to get closer to him. I let my hand wander to the pocket I had the spirit infused ring in.

I had went to Oksana and told her my plan, we had thought long and hard how to make this as safe as possible, and I had remembered how when he had picked up my ring in Russia he had been almost normal again. She agreed it could help make this safer. I just needed to get it on him. I had to make it safe for what Lissa had to do.

The whole time I walked towards him he just stood there looking at me as if i were crazy or deranged.

"Roza what are you doing? I see you don't have a stake, I taught you better than that!"

I just kept getting closer. I knew that when I was close enough Christian would put a wall of fire around us. It would trap us in so I could slip the ring on his finger. Then my mother and I would hold him while Lissa put a spirit infused stake straight through his heart.

Now i know what your thinking, that this plan is crazy even a little unhinged. But we have to try. Finally I'm close enough and the fire goes up, I could see the shock as he is trying to find a way out. Not paying attention to me. I got the ring out and slammed it onto his finger before he could think of a way to stop me. I knew the instant it worked, his features softened and he had a look of pain and awe on his face. I yelled for my mom and the fire wall went down. He looked confused as my mom and I held his arms back leaving his chest unprotected as Lissa came charging at him with a stake.

The minute she got it in a white light lit up the clearing we were in. All the feelings of healing were coming through the bond like a title wave. And then everything was normal again. Dimitri had went limp the only thing holding him up was us. As I let loose on his arm he turned to look at me. All I could see was his skin back to a shade lighter then mine and his eyes. Oh those beautiful warm brown eyes, no longer tinged in red. He looked at me and flung himself in my lap and began crying. My strong Russian was crying.

"shhh...Dimitri it's ok! I got you back, and your going to be fine."

" Roza, how can you even look at me? Even want to be around me, after all i did to you?"

I could see the pain on his face, I knew i had to ease that pain.

"It's simple really, I love you and nothing else matters!"

He just brought a hand up to play with my hair while everyone around us, My mother and father, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian looked at us in wonder. We had done it, we made a fairytale a reality. And i had the love of my life back.


	2. chapter 2 Making a plan

_**so here is chapter 2. It has taken me a while to get back to it. please just stick with me, I have been trying to get my kids back into the swing of school. I have finally gotten a few chapters done they just need proof reading. so on with the story as you know I don't own any of these characters just my plot and read, review, and enjoy.**_

A couple of months ago I felt as if I had left my heart shattered in different places. Some of it was in that cave where Nathan took the love of my life from me. Some of it was at the front gate of the Acadamy where I found out from Mason that Dimitri was a strigoi, and where I left my best friend Lissa standing begging me not to leave her. And the rest had been scattered between the Belikovs home in Baia and that damn bridge where I fought and staked Dimitri. Where I thought for sure I had killed the only man I would ever love.

But now as I sit here in this clearing with his head in my lap, running my hand through his hair, I can feel the pieces coming back together. I look down at his face, and as always it's like he can read my mind. He looks up at me and in his warm brown eyes I can see it. We are both whole again. The pieces of our shattered souls are back in place. I could feel Lissa staring so I opened up the bond so that I could see what she was seeing. To see what had her so mesmerized.

" _ **Can you see it Rose?"**_

I saw our auras and they were almost exactly the same

" _ **Soulmates, you two were made for each other."**_

I smiled because I didn't need to see our auras to know that, I could feel it in my bones. Dimitri Belikov was the only man for me.

I looked up to see the sun was completely up now. Dimitri started to sink back into my lap and then all of a sudden stopped and stood up. He stood in the sun and just looked around in awe at being able to once again be in the sunshine. I took this time to try to formulate a plan from here. Why hadn't we thought where to from here? I had been so focused on getting him back or die trying the impossible that I hadn't stopped to think where we would go or what we would do if it did work. And now that it had I had no idea. I turned to look at Abe and I could see that he did have a plan and by the look on his face I knew I was not going to like it.

"what is it old man? spit it out already!"

he looked at me with pride I was really the only person that would talk to him this way. I suppose we really were the same in some ways.

"Well kiz, I have a house in Russia. We can go there while Belikov gets himself back together. Also Yeva said I had better bring her grandson home once the girl gets him back. Her words not mine."

That old bat she knew the whole time. Well I'll worry about that later. There was still more to this that he hadn't told me yet. And I had a feeling this was ganna be the part that I wouldn't like at all.

"come on old man lets hear the rest." he actually looked a little nervous and a little defeated which made me feel very uneasy.

"Well kiz before we go to Russia we need to make a stop...at court, the queen will be waiting for us to see if we truly did achieve the impossible."

And there it was. There was no way I was letting queen bitch and her royal guard anywhere near Dimitri.

" No, absolutely not Abe!"

I growled at him. I was so close to losing it and blowing up I didn't realize that Dimitri had walked up beside me, always ready to diffuse the ticking time bomb that was the Rose Hathaway temper.

" Now kiz, Tatiana is an old friend and she has been helping us. How do you think we got in to see Victor?"

I had just assumed it was people's fear of Abe that got us in there. But what was her place in this? What would she get out of it? I looked to Dimitri and like always a thousand words passed between us without a single one having to be spoken aloud.

"alright old man , we will go see the queen."

I knew Abe wouldn't let them hurt him because it would hurt me. I turned to look at Dimitri I needed to see his reaction to my next words.

"And after we see the queen we are off to Baia."

In his eyes I saw regret, sadness, happiness, and pain. But the happiness is what made me see that it was the best option. He nodded that it was ok. Good because I'd rather not have Yeva hunt me down. Damn Abe for making promises.

we made it back to the SUV and all piled in. It took about forty five minutes to get to the airport. All the moroi and Dimitri fell asleep. It had been a long few days. Eddie and I talked and mom just sat and listened. I don't know what i'd do without my family and friends. We finally made it to the hanger with Abe's private plane. ugh the man had more money then he needed. But this plane would come in handy right now. no waiting to board with too many people and no layovers.

"Everyone get up we're here ."

I got several grumbled responses from all of them, but we finally made it onto the plane.

" Court here we come"

I sighed. We had a few more long days ahead of us!


	3. chapter 3 The need to talk

**I wanted to take the time to thank everyone for their reviews it really does mean a lot to see them and know that you like this story so far. I was a little worried about making it more then just the one shot, but I decided that it was worth the challenge and it does make me happy to sit down and write. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS but the plot is mine. Thanks again and read, review, and enjoy...**

We had been on the plane for about an hour. Abe had so many guardians with us I felt safer about seeing queen B. They worked for Abe and I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Dimitri. I'd personally deal with him if he did, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

Dimitri had been staring out the window beside him since we boarded, I guess it would take time for him to get used to the sun again after so many months in the dark. I didn't want to disturb him, but I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to see where his head was at.

"Hey Comrade"

he turned and looked at me. A small smile playing at his lips at the use of the nickname. I just couldn't get over that he was really here. I had missed him so much. When he was strigoi it hadn't been him, I mean he looked the same and even dressed the same. But the chalky white skin and eyes ringed in red had been my reminder that it wasn't really him. All that was gone now. I realized that I had been staring longer then I intended to.

"Do you want to go to the back and talk, privately?"

He nodded and we stood to make our way to the back of the plane. Lissa smiled at us as we walked by and started sending good vibes to me through the bond.

There was a little room with two couches in it, we sat down on one and a comfortable silence surrounded us. Both of us thinking where to start. There was so much I wanted to talk about. But first I needed to see how all of this was effecting him.

"how are you feeling? Are you really ok with all of this?"

He sat quiet for a moment. Really taking time to think about it, but with him everything was well thought out. It's one of the things I love about him.

" I'm really ok with going to my mothers. I just wish none of this had ever happened"

I knew exactly how he felt, I wish I could have saved him in the caves.

" I need you to know I am truly sorry for what I did to you in Russia. I am so sorry can you ever forgive me?"

I didn't even need time to think about it.

"Dimitri, there isn't anything to forgive. You weren't you, you never would have done any of that if you had been yourself. What Nathan did to you, it just wasn't you. Your soul was stuck waiting for us to return it to your body. You would have never willingly done any of those things, I know you, I love you. So there's nothing to forgive." he just sat there silently staring at me for a few minutes.

" Roza, you are the most amazing unselfish person in the world. You do and say for others and make them feel like they are worthy of the world, you make me feel worthy of you."

I couldn't believe the words coming from him. The man who would lay down his life for anyone, calling me unselfish. I had risked everything and everyone on a fairytale from a crazy man. One we had no idea if it would really work or not. I left my best friend at the academy begging me not to, so that I could go on a suicide mission. I was completely selfish, but I would also lay down my life for all of them. So I guess there was a healthy balance to both sides.

" God Dimitri I missed you so much"

He looked at me with so much love I couldn't help what I did next. I was straddling his lap in a matter of seconds and we were kissing. It started out sweet and turned quickly to this unbelievable passion.

I felt his hand on the small of my back, his other hand was tangled in my hair. I had one hand in his hair and the other running it's way down his chest. I needed him, oh god did I need him. He moaned into the kiss which just made my need more prominent. But we also needed air. He started kissing along my jaw and down my neck, when I felt nothing but shock come through the bond. I turned to see Lissa.

" oh god I'm so sorry."

Lissa turned and ran from the room beet red. There was nothing of her pale complexion left. haha well now she has a taste of what it's like getting sucked into hers and pyro's love affairs.

" We should go back up there."

I nodded. Nothing like your best friend running in embarrassment to kill the mood.

" Yeah we should before Abe comes back here and see's us like this."

I gesture to the minimal space between us and me straddling his lap. I stood up and I could see him contemplating something.

" what is it comrade?"

" How exactly do you know zmey? I know you mentioned him in...well in Russia."

I could see the guilt play across his face. I needed him to forget all of that and forgive himself. But that could be another days problem. Right now we had all this with the queen to get through. And I laughed as I remembered Dimitri didn't know Abe was my father.

" well comrade, Abe or zmey is my father."

I watched as the color drained from his face and then come back. Oh the wheels were turning now. I wondered for a brief minute if he would run and decide that I wasn't worth it. But then a smile lit up his face and he started laughing. Like really laughing.

" That explains so much." and he continued to laugh. Well shit at least I knew he wouldn't run away.

" what's so funny?"

Dimitri stopped laughing and looked up for there stood Abe in all his colorful glory, with my mother at his side. Both smirking at how fast he stopped and showed nothing but respect towards them. Abe turned towards me.

" kiz we came to tell you we are getting ready to land at court so you should take your seats."

We made our way back up front and poor Lissa couldn't even look at us but Christian had a sly smirk on his face, I shot him a glare that quickly wiped that off. Eddie snickered watching the whole exchange. He had been on the receiving end of a few of them.

we took our seats and the plane began it's descend into court. Once we landed, Abe walked to the back to make a call to the Queen. And we all stood to stretch our legs. Abe came back a few minutes later with a genuine smile on his face. Not something I would have had after talking to Tatiana.

"Queen Tatiana will be here shortly. We will have this meeting on the plane." good I thought, no side show for the good royals of court today.

And now we wait...


	4. chapter 4 Our visit with the Queen

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm glad you all are liking this story so far. I'm going to try to get a chapter uploaded every sunday night. life gets a little crazy every now and then so just bare with me. And as always I don't own the characters Richelle Mead does, so on with the story. remember read and review I do like to know what everyone thinks...**

It had been about twenty minutes since we had landed and Abe had talked to Queen Tatiana. We were all sitting on the edge of our seats, well except for Abe he acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. I was about to literally go crazy when Abe's phone started ringing. He got up and went to the back of the plane again. ugh why was he being so secretive? A few minutes later he returned with a sneaky smile on his face. Great!

"Pavel go and let our lovely queen in!"

he then returned to his careless position in his seat as Pavel made his way to the front. I heard the door open and we all stood to bow as Tatiana made her way to us with her head guardian.

"All of you sit down now."

we all did as we were told

" This is not a formal setting or visit. Guardian Belikov please come here so that I may look at you!"

I had to give it to the old bitch she didn't even flinch like her guardian did when Dimitri stood up. But I'll be damned if he was going alone. I stood and walked the short distance with him and stood at his side grasping his hand. An act that did not escape her eyes. Awesome!

"Well I see nothing of a strigio in you." she turned to her guardian

"You may stand outside with the others, I am not in any danger here."

he was hesitant but her command rang with the authority of a true queen, and he stepped off the confines of the plane.

" Now on to business. I want to know everything." she had this excited gleam in her eyes

" And I mean everything."

she gestured towards our entwined hands. Well shit. This better not get Dimitri in trouble! Or there will be hell to pay, you don't want to mess with Rose Hathaway. And so we launched into our story from the beginning of our attraction all the way to that day in the caves. We left out the cabin of course because that was no ones business. When we got to Nathan and the caves I was in tears. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold them back. Everyone including Tatiana was tearing up.

Hmmm, maybe she does have a heart after all.

Dimitri just held me till I could calm myself enough to go on. We got through the parts that needed to be told in Russia and Abe, Lissa, and Adrian finished the rest. By the end of it the queen was completely silent. I was nervous as to just what she was going to say.

" Well it seems to me like you all have done a wonderful thing. It truly is a miracle. Now as far as the moroi and dhampirs are concerned, Dimitri was captured and held for information and barley escaped with his life. I don't think our people would take to kindly to this news or believe it. And if they did believe it our spirit users would be moving targets with people like Victor Dashkov." what she said was great news. It would protect all the people I loved.

"Now on to some news!"

oh dear god what now?

" I have went ahead and started an OMP. I would like Mr. Ozera and Abe to be two of the teachers. I have a few more coming to teach as well. I would also like Vasilissa and Adrian to teach spirit. We have found a few that also have it, and they are being sent from all over the world to this program."

this was awesome news. I could feel the surprise and happiness coming from Lissa

" Janine, Rosemarie, and Dimitri I will need you to teach the combat portions. It's time we also learn how to fight. And Eddie I am having you assigned to Vasilissa as an extra guardian along with Rosemarie. Dimitri you will be Christians. This will all start at the beginning of the school year and will be at St. Vladamir's. If it works we will start it at other schools as well."

That was it the excitement exploded in Lissa and she all but squealed through the bond. But honestly I was just as happy.

" You will have one month before you need to return to the academy. I hear you're going to Russia?" we all nodded

" Well have a good time and get yourselves ready." we all had smiles plastered to our faces as she stood to leave.

" Oh and Dimitri?" oh no the shoe was about to drop I just knew it.

" Tell Olena that Aunt Tati sends her love." and with that my mouth dropped, she grinned, and departed from the plane.

Dimitri was quiet, and Adrian, always the smart ass spoke up.

" Guess you didn't know? Randall is my fathers brother. We, my friend, are cousins. Now lets get going. I believe there is a spirit user and her shadow kissed husband I'd love to meet."

my father was still smirking in his seat. Damn does he know everything?

oh well, Russia here we come!

 **sorry it was such a short one, I hope it was worth your wait though. I just had to make Tatiana nice. I really hated her in the books and thought she could be a better person. So I made her one...**


	5. chapter 5 Long flight, Nice talk

**OK since this weeks chapter was short I figured since I had some extra time today I would upload the next one too.. Richelle Mead owns the characters. remember read, review, and enjoy...**

The flight from Court to Russia was long. But thankfully because Abe owns his own plane we only had to stop once to refuel. And we didn't have to switch planes. We slept most of the way. But now I was too nervous to sleep. We still had about an hour before we landed, so I went and found my mom who was like me the only one awake. She looked up at me a little shocked.

" Rose, I know we aren't that close yet, and we have both been trying. But I do know the signs of something being wrong."

I looked around and motioned her to the back room where no one would hear us. I didn't want Dimitri to hear my fears when it came to how I left things with Vika. We sat down on the couch and for the first time that I could remember I laid my head on her shoulder. She seemed surprised at first but then started running a hand through my hair. It felt nice and right. Like she could shield me from anything.

" What's troubling you Rose?"

I don't think I had ever heard her sound so motherly. Ever. But it was so nice and comforting.

" I guess I'm just nervous about seeing the Belikov's again. I left without telling them and things with Dimitri's sister Victoria were bad. That's what really pushed me to leave."

If things had stayed good I don't know if I would have left. But I wasn't ready to tell my mother that, and disappoint her again. And then I told her what had happened with Victoria and Rolan, and how he was the father of Sonya's baby. And how I was just trying to protect her. My mother listened and I kept talking. Telling her all about the Belikov's and my time with them.

Before I knew it Abe came to tell us we would be landing soon, and that because it was getting dark we would stay at a hotel tonight and make the trip to Baia tomorrow.I stood to return to my seat when my mom wrapped me in a hug much to my surprise. And when I hugged her back all my worries seemed to melt away. We weren't great yet but we were getting there. I at least knew I could count on her now.

" Everything will work out Rose, what you did for her was the right thing. I'm sure she knows that now."

I sure hope so.

" Thanks mom."

We both walked back to our seats with smiles on our faces. Lissa looked up and smiled a knowing smile.

 _ **" She's happy Rose. I can see how much she loves you in her aura."**_

I just smiled back, because I knew my mom and I had a long way to go and we wouldn't always agree, but little moments like this meant a world of difference. Dimitri gave me a smile and I buckled up and settled in for landing.

We made it to the hotel with no problems, because it wasn't completely dark yet. Once we got settled we all laid down and tried to rest. Tomorrow we would drive the two hours to Baia and surprise the whole Belikov family.

I sure hope they love this surprise and don't slam the door in my face.

 **I know this one is short too. But I always thought Rose and Janines relationship could be better. So again I made the changes...until next week! Happy Labor Day.**


	6. chapter 6 Baia and the Belikova's

**I have decided that I am going to try hard to upload a chapter every few days instead of once a week. I am really loving writing this story. I hope you all feel the same. Richelle Mead owns all characters. please remember to review I would love to know your thoughts on this story.**

The night at the hotel was thankfully uneventful. And now that the sun was up we were piling into several SUV's. All of Abe's guardians were coming with us. Just as well because we had four moroi with us and three of them Royal. I wish they could get a break too though. They were all working hard while we were technically on vacation.

In our SUV we had Paval, dads head guardian, and Eddie up front. Abe, Lissa, and Christian in the middle. And mom, Dimitri, and me in the back that way the moroi were protected front and back . Adrian decided someone had caught his eye and wanted to ride in that SUV. Lord help whoever she is. Abe just chuckled like he knew some secret. I'll find out later though.

I always do.

The drive to Baia did not take as long as I'd hoped. After my talk with mom my nerves had settled for the most part. But I was truly afraid of how upset Olena was going to be with me. She meant so much to me, she had helped me so much when I was here last. We made it to their neighborhood and Dimitri's hand started shaking in mine. And just like that I knew I needed to be brave for him. I would do this for him and them even if they hated me.

Abe's guardians got out first we had parked a few houses down. A few of them and Dimitri were going to stay at the cars. Pavel would escort the moroi with me, mom, and Eddie. The rest were to fan out around the neighborhood. I turned to give Dimitri a kiss to reassure him. It was a simple kiss but he got the message.

" Will you two cool it already?"

I turned to glare at Adrian when something or should I say someone caught my eye. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen her before. I guess she brought one of the extra SUV's and the extra guardians this morning.

"Sydney?"

so this is who had caught Adrian's eye. Now I understood Abe's snickering, with us being evil creatures of the night and all.

" Only you could do the impossible Rose!"

and with that we all started laughing. I walked up to Sydney and gave her a hug. It was good to see her again I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her. She was a good friend and a nice addition to our group.

We stood around making a plan I would go to the door while the rest stayed a few feet back at the car. I would get the family outside and then we would call for Dimitri. I just hoped they didn't slam the door in my face. I loved the Belikov's and they were family to me.

So with the plan set we all climbed into one SUV and made our way to the house. I took a glance back at Dimitri and oddly enough it seemed him and Sydney were deep in conversation.

We pulled into the driveway and I took some deep breaths and we all stepped out of the vehicle. Lissa was trying to be calm for me but I had to block the bond. Her nerves and mine would make it worse. I started walking to the front door, while everyone else stayed at the car. I heard people inside talking so I took one more deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard a voice saying something in Russian as the door opened and there stood Olena with a dish towel in hand. She still looked like the same woman I had met a few months back. But I could tell she had been crying recently. Probably for her lost son if I had to take a bet. Well I was here to change that.

" Roza? oh it is you!"

and I was jerked up in this tiny woman's arms. How she ever gave birth to a man like Dimitri I would never know. She pulled back to take a good look at me. I smiled at her. It was good to be back here. I would always cherish my time with them.

" Where did you go? I get up and your gone, no note or anything. Yeva said you'd be fine but nothing more. Do you know how worried I was? Oh and Vika she has done nothing but blame herself."I was sorry but I'd had to do it.

" I'm sorry Olena, but there was something I came here to do and I had to do it."

she got a sad look on her face. I couldn't stand to see it there. It was breaking my heart. I turned to Abe and he nodded and made the phone call. When I looked back I barely saw the person coming at me before I was on the ground.

" Roza, I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it. I was so stupid. You are my sister I love you. Sonya told us everything Rolan really is little Roza's father."

I stared at Victoria as she helped me up and then at Sonya with the tiny pink bundle.

" I named her after the aunt that risked her life to come and here and tell us about Dimka and go off to save his soul."

I heard Lissa say awe through the bond. I could have cried right there had it not been for two things. One Paul had stepped toward me and was almost as tall as me now. And two I heard a car door shut behind me and everyone in front of me gasp...

 **alright there is the next one let me know what you think..Also if you don't care remember those who are in the path of hurricane Irma. Hopefully it dies down some and is not as bad as they predict. Just had to put that out there. have a good night /day all.**


	7. chapter 7 Dimitri and the Belikova's

**Richelle Mead owns the character's.**

Olena stood completely still never taking her wide tearful eyes off her son. Everyone else seemed to be in a state of shock as well. Except for Yeva. She was smiling down at me with a look of pride on her face. I turned to motion Dimitri forward, but he was just as still as everyone else. Almost statue like. OK time to do this the Rose Hathaway way.

" Comrade, come on." he looked at me with a small smile and started walking toward me.

" WAIT" and everyone froze again.

" I thought you said Uncle Dimka was a strigoi?"

I turned to look at Paul who was now in a protective stance in front of all the Belikov women. I looked to Yeva for help. She moved past them all and toward Dimitri. And Ill be damned if that tiny frail woman didn't drag his giant ass the rest of the way to me.

" She changed him back. He stands in the sun, he is not strigoi."

That was all it took Olena was out of the door and had her arms wrapped around her son in seconds.

" moy malysh, o moy syn. Kak eto mozhet byt' "

She cried out and the rest of the family had crowded around him now. I moved back towards my family, they deserved this time. They were speaking rapid Russian, so I understood none of it. I would have to teach myself I guess. Yeva walked over to me.

" I knew you would do it child. It was a hard and painful journey but you did well."

with that she turned and went into the house. That woman scared me, but she really knew her stuff. And it seems that this time I had her approval. Which meant a lot to me.

Olena was still hanging onto her son like if she let go he would disappear. I knew how she felt. But the girls were coming my way. I was pulled up in one huge hug, and repeatedly thanked for finding a way to bring their brother back to them. We were all herded into the house. My family and friends took up with the Belikov women fairly fast. I looked over to my mom as Olena gave her a hug.

" Thank you for bringing your wonderful daughter into this world and into my son's life."

I had never seen THE great Janine Hathaway stunned into silence. Well I guess there really was a first time for everything They all wanted to hear how we had done it. So we skipped over what all happened after I left here last time. I knew that would be hard for all to hear, and launched into our tale again. We also told them about what the queen had offered. Everyone was excited. Vika looked at me and then uneasily at Abe.

" Not to be rude, but what is Zmey doing here? Last time you were here you avoided him like the plague."

Oh I knew there was a reason we got along so well. We were the same outspoken get right to the point.

" Vika don't be rude!" Olena chastised, I laughed

" It's ok Olena. To answer your question, when I got back to the academy I found out from my mother that Abe is my father."

There was a few gasps and a very smug look on Abe and Yeva's faces. Huh, she could have told me if she knew this whole time. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. There were a few awe's and a smile on everyone's face. The biggest smile was on my face.

Olena insisted everyone stay for dinner. So we spent the rest of the afternoon sitting, talking, and just being together. One big happy family...

 **Sorry another short one. But hopefully you enjoyed it. Let me know if this is still worth reading...**


	8. chapter 8 Dinner and tears

**ok guys here is the next chapter. Richelle Mead owns the characters and the plot is mine.**

Dinner was as always fantastic. Olena really outdid herself and Adrian really took up with his new found Aunt. Olena got to see the part of her children's fathers family that was good. The rest of the family had taken the news of their relation to the queen rather well. I for one was still shocked over that news. But they did all have the same color hair. But Adrian's joke about his and Dimitri's love for me being a family thing did not go over well at all. I thought Dimitri was going to ring his neck.

After dinner everyone went to the living room to talk about what we would do tomorrow. I needed air so I walked out to the back yard. The last time I had been out here was for Dimitri's memorial. I knew he was in the house now, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. We had been so close to having the life we wanted and Nathan had ripped months away from us. If he wasn't dead I would have hunted him down, tortured him, and then killed him. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and turned to see the jade green eyes that belonged to my best friend. She wiped the tears from my face. She had always been so motherly.

" What is it Rose?"

she gave me that tender look only she could pull off with me. I knew I could always tell her anything. I had known that since we were five years old. She was my best friend, my sister, and my moroi.

" I was just remembering the last time I stood here in this back yard. We had his memorial here Lissa." she nodded

" I know I have him back now, but that was a hard day. It honestly felt like I would never be happy again."

she understood I could tell through the bond and even without it. Her and Christian had just began to patch up their relationship while helping me with my crazy plans. He didn't die or get turned but it's the feeling of loss she understood.

" I love him so much Lissa, when I thought I'd killed him I was ready to lay down and die too. I couldn't even imagine breathing or living afterwards. If it hadn't been for Avery and what she was doing to you I would have jumped in after him."

I could feel the anger, helplessness, and above all pain of losing me through the bond.

" I'm sorry Liss"

" Oh Rose, don't be, I need you in my life. But I also want you to be happy"

I hugged her it was all I could do. We would always need each other. I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. Dimitri. And I could tell by the guilt on his face that he had heard what I had said.

" I just came to tell you we were going to Abe's for the night. We will be back for breakfast. Love you Rose."

she hugged me one more time and was back in the house with the others. Leaving me and Dimitri alone.

" Roza, you have to know I wouldn't want that for you. If something ever happens to me again you have to live. God you have to live. Promise me Roza. Promise me."

I couldn't help but nod my head. I would do anything for him. Even live for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the next thing I knew my back was against the house and my legs were wrapped around his waist. We were kissing with such raw passion. I didn't know where it had come from, but it was amazing. He started kissing down my neck, I moaned his lips on me was the greatest feeling.

" Oh my god! What the hell you two?"

I looked to see Vika standing there horrified, and poor Dimitri couldn't move away and out of this awkward position. Because his sister would surely notice his huge erection. No need to make this worse.

" ummm...we are all going to bed, so yeah goodnight."

" Night Vika"

Dimitri and I said at the same time. This was the second time this had happened and I would make sure before this night was over it wouldn't happen again. We would finally get to be together again.

 **Alright there it is let me know what you think...**


	9. chapter 9 Definately worth the wait

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE...this is my first lemon so please be kind but honest. thank you all who are sticking with this story and reviewing it. It makes me want to keep going with. So here it is. Richelle Mead owns the characters, the plot is mine.**

We stood outside for a while longer waiting for them all to go to bed. I was still up against the house but on my feet now. And Dimitri still had a problem, which is why we had to wait. Finally we made it into the house and all but ran up the stairs. I was getting more and more turned on thinking about what he was going to do to me. It had been a while. The night in the cabin had been our first and only time, hell it had been my first and only time. I shut and locked the door no one was going to interrupt us this time. When I turned around he was right there. I grabbed the back of his head bringing him down to me. His lips crashed into mine, he reached down grabbing around my thighs lifting me up and shoving me against the wall. He forced his tongue in my mouth and I let him.

I was feeling daring this time so I broke the kiss and started marking his neck. He moaned and loosened his grip on me. I dropped my legs down and pushed him towards the bed. He fell down on it and I climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. He flipped us so I was under him, and pulled my shirt up and off of me, my pants came next. By this time I was done being on the bottom and flipped us again. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I heard a low growl come from him that sent liquid straight to my core. Alright enough playing around I needed him now. I pulled his shirt up and he helped get rid of it. I pulled on his belt and growled when I couldn't get it undone. I could kill a strigoi but couldn't get a belt undone what the fuck!

Dimitri stood up and undid the belt and took his pants and boxers off. He was still as huge as I'd remembered. He took one good look at me with eyes filled with lust, I'm sure mine mirrored his. He trailed his hand up my calf and thigh. I shivered at his touch. He ran his hand over my wet sex and I almost came undone. He hooked two fingers in my panties and ripped them off of me. This just turned me on more and I moaned out to let him know what he was doing to me.

He leaned down to kiss me and inserted a finger inside me I moaned out maybe a little too loud. But damn it, it had been a really long time.

 _" Roza your so wet"_

he moaned out, his accent was so thick and that was it if I didn't have him inside me I was sure I'd explode.

 _" comrade, I need you now"_

I growled out. He pulled his finger out and licked my juices off humming his approval. Oh my god I'm going to die. I flipped us around, I was done waiting he hissed as I took his cock in my hand and positioned him at my entrance. I slid myself down on him both of us moaning at the feeling. I had to wait a minute to get used to his size again. The man was a beast.

I started moving up and down and he met me thrust for thrust reaching down and rubbing my sensitive bundle the coil was tightening when he flipped us and brought my legs up to his shoulders and pounded into me harder. I was trying to be quiet so I bit down on my hand. His mother was right down the hall. I knew he was close when he put my legs back down and buried his face in my neck. At this the coil in my stomach snapped and my orgasm hit me in rolling waves, which caused Dimitri's. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Once we came down he pulled out of me and we cleaned up and laid back down.

 _" That was definitely worth the wait comrade."_ he chuckled but nodded his agreement.

 _" I love you so much Roza."_

 _" I love you too comrade"_

and I fell asleep to the beating of his heart. It was the best night sleep I'd had in months.

 **so there it is guys, hope you liked it. It was the first time writing anything like this.**


	10. chapter 10 Meet Oksana and Mark

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, hopefully I will get better at lemons as we go. But your comments meant a lot so thank you for that. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Richelle Mead owns the characters plot is all me.**

I woke up to sunlight coming through the window. It was nice not having to be on a vampire time schedule. Dimitri was still asleep beside me, his arms wrapped securely around me. This was a feeling that I would never get tired of. He looked so peaceful, which was a good thing because he'd had a fitful sleep last night. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me and smiled. That smile already made my day.

 _" good morning Roza."_

good lord I had missed that name, the sound of his voice, just everything about him.

 _" good morning."_

he placed a kiss on the top of my head and we just laid together while he played with my hair. He had always loved it. I decided I should check in on Lissa. She was sitting in a room at my fathers, her, Christian, and Adrian had just finished up with a feeder. They were just waiting for Abe to finish up and would be heading this way. She really wanted to meet Oksana today. I would have to see about making that happen. I decided it was time to get ready and get some breakfast so I pulled out of her head.

 _" Is the princess alright?"_

oh so he is going to start that again. I needed to break him of that, she hated being called princess.

 _" Yes Lissa is fine. They will be here soon."_

I got out of the bed and headed for my suit case. I needed a shower. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. But of course I didn't have anything on and I was standing there pretty much taunting him. I shouldn't be so mean. I got all the stuff I needed out and turned to look at him. His eyes were nearly black now.

 _" would you like to join me in the shower?"_

yep that's all it took he was out of the bed and had some clothes in his hands in seconds and we were in the shower. oh and what a shower it was.

An hour later we were down stairs and everyone was already at the table.

 _" Nice of you two finally join us Rosie."_

I was seething at the nickname. Dimitri pulled me into a seat and Lissa smacked Christian in the back of the head. HA serves him right. Damn fire crotch

Breakfast was amazing, Olena's cooking has always been the best. We had decided that we would all go see Mark and Oksana. Yeva had apparently already made arrangements last week. I hope she doesn't have any more garden bricks for me to lug along although this time we have a car. I looked over and that old woman was smirking at me like she'd just read my mind. Sometimes she could be right down scary, but I had a lot of respect for her.

We had to take two vehicles with everyone going. Yeva insisted Olena come with us. What did that woman have up her sleeve? So in our car it was Dimitri and I in front, Olena, Yeva, and my mother in the middle and Abe, Lissa, and Christian in the back. It was funny watching Yeva Belikova tell the great Abe Mazur to climb in the back of his own vehicle.

When we got there Mark and Oksana were standing outside and as soon as I stepped foot out of the car I was smothered in a hug from her. Before I met Dimitri it had always been just me and Lissa. And now I had all these people who truly cared for me. It was a good feeling, and I even had both of my parents.

 _" I'm so glad your here and safe. And I'm glad what Robert told you worked. I was so worried that if it didn't we would all lose you forever"_

I looked at her and then around at everyone else, I could see it on all their faces they agreed with her. I didn't realize they had all felt that way. I thought I had put on a strong front even though inside I was completely broken. And Lissa had actually hidden all her feelings about it from me. How did I not see it? I looked at Olena and Dimitri they were the only two that weren't in on all of this. Dimitri for obvious reasons and Olena because I never wanted to get her hopes up if it didn't work. Olena left Dimitri's side and came towards me.

 _" Oh honey I knew you were broken about it. It didn't take much to know you loved my son from the moment you said his name and explained what had happened. When I found out you were gone I thought you were going to be gone forever."_ I didn't know what to say.

 _" I'm sorry I put you all through that. I never meant to."_

they all nodded, they knew. And with all that said it was time to change the subject, and who better to do that then me!

 _" So who wants to learn more about Spirit?"_

and just like that all was forgotten and Oksana, Lissa, and Adrian spent the morning teaching each other what they knew about spirit and learning how to do the different things they could do. The rest of us sat around and talked and watched them work.

 _" Oh before I forget I made you another ring rose."_

Oksana got up and left the room to get it. She came back and gave it to me. I could feel the magic was strong. Good it would be needed with the amount of Spirit Lissa had been using . Oksana also taught Lissa how to heal some of it from me.

We told Mark and Oksana what the Queen had offered us and it was decided that they would come and help get the Spirit lessons started. It had been a good day. We made our way back to the Belikovs by dinner and when we were done eating everyone went their separate ways for the night. I could definitely get used to days like this. But right now I needed to talk to Yeva. I needed to know what she knew. She had been giving Dimitri and I looks all day. Her and Olena both...

 **Alright there it is let me know what you thought. Until next time guys.**


	11. chapter 11 Dreams

I told Dimitri my suspicions he agreed that we should talk to both Olena and Yeva. So we went in search of them downstairs. They were both in a deep conversation and didn't notice us come into the room. I cleared my throat and Olena just about dropped her tea cup. I felt bad for scaring her. But I had a sneaking suspicion we were the topic of their conversation.

" I thought you two had gone to bed?"

my suspicions were confirmed they had been talking about us and we had spoiled it.

" We did but then we remembered how weird you two acted towards us all day ad we wanted to know why that was!"

They looked to each other and Yeva shrugged her shoulders in a way one would do if they had lost an argument. Olena looked back towards us and motioned for us to sit. Well this might be bad if we had to sit down for it.

" Yeva had a dream, and the reason we went to Oksana's today was to ask her some questions about it."

Ok so now that I was intrigued I wish they'd get to the point. I wanted to know what she'd dreamed about. They took our silence as a go ahead to continue.

" In her dream you two had a child, now the possibility of that is supposed to be impossible but we had our theories. But we wanted to ask Oksana too. Apparently with you being shadow kissed and Dimitri being restored with spirit you two should be able to have children."

Well damn, you could knock me over with a feather. And Dimitri was smiling. This was good news. Even great news. The one thing I thought I could never give him I finally could. We could have a family.

And again spirit has done something amazing. Olena gave us both a hug and walked out of the room going on about finally being able to get grandchildren out of her only son. I had to snicker at that. But when I turned back towards Yeva the smile came off my face. There was more to her dream. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. But I knew she was going to tell us anyway.

" Your children will be very special."

Um ok! This was not the time to be cryptic. Not about this. With my sarcastic side rearing it's ugly head Dimitri squeezed my hand letting me know now wasn't the time. So I pushed it back and nicely asked.

" And that means what?"

She shook her head at me. Oh lady you are going to tell me. My temper was starting to get the best of me now, all sarcasm gone. I needed to go upstairs and get that ring. Dimitri grabbed my hand sensing my distress, and I calmed down some.

" I can't tell you yet only when the time is right."

And with that she got up and walked out of the room leaving Dimitri and I sitting in a shocked and somewhat aggravated silence.

" Well we will have special children. But they will have the most bad ass parents in the world so it only seems fitting."

Dimitri laughed and pulled me to him. All my anger was gone. Now I was just thrilled that we could have kids, our own kids. Dimitri's face showed so much happiness and love. We kissed, it was sweet and loving and fit this moment perfectly. I was starting to imagine what our children would look like.

And then I heard the squeal in my head. Oh god what now...

 **well there is the next one. until next time guys.**


	12. chapter 12 Training

I was frantic as I was sucked into Lissa's head. And then I was looking through her eyes as Christian got down on one knee. Seriously she scared the shit out of me because Sparky decided to pop the question? And then I was happy for her. They had really been through some shit lately. I was glad he finally saw she didn't mean to do those things, it was all Avery's crazy ass. They really did belong together.

I pulled out of her head. That was their private moment, Dimitri looked like he was about to have a panic attack in front of me.

" What's wrong is the princess ok?"

Good lord I really needed him to stop calling her that and soon or she just might smack him.

" Yeah, she was just really happy."

I would let them tell everyone. He nodded and then pulled me up from the chair I was in. We made our way upstairs and got ready for bed. I was dead tired so I curled up against Dimitri and fell right to sleep.

I woke up to Lissa through the bond. She was already going into planning mode, and she wanted me up and ready. Honestly I just wanted to stay in bed with my man all day. I looked over at his sleeping form. He was so damn sexy.

" Your staring Roza."

I blushed. Now I know that's not a Hathaway trait but, the man made me do just about the impossible. I couldn't help or control myself around him. So I leaned up and kissed him. Just a sweet tiny kiss to let him know I loved him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

" good morning Roza."

" good morning comrade."

I smiled back at him. But for now we needed to get up and get ready, much to my dislike on the matter. Then an idea popped into my head. Honestly anything to get out of wedding planning.

" Do you want to train today? We can even teach Christian a thing or two."

He nodded. Good because I think this will help him getting back to his old self. And we needed to get back to it so we could whip the moroi and novices into shape. No more hiding behind guardians for the moroi. Well I'm sure some will. Probably more then some, but if we don't do something then both of our races will die out. And no one wants that! And I would feel better knowing the novices know more when they see their first strigoi.

We got up and got ready. As we got down stairs everyone was coming in. Sonya and Karo had taken the kids out for the day. I wish Paul had been here, he would have loved to watch us. We ate breakfast and then headed out to the back yard. Vika said she wanted to learn a thing or two from the great Janine Hathaway so we let them go first. Vika went to St. Basils and they trained hard, but mom had been at this a while so it should be good.

Vika held her own pretty good but in the end mom took her down. I expected as much though. Mom told her what she could do to improve and Vika was literally taking notes. I was glad she had her head back on straight and wasn't worried about snobby moroi guys anymore.

Dimitri and I did our stretches and now it was our turn to spar. We stood in the middle of the yard everyone gathered around to watch us. Everyone seemed excited for this. We circled around each other neither on wanting to make the first move. Finally I was tired of playing around, I wanted to show him I'd gotten better. I wanted him to be proud. So I went at him with all I had. He kicked out and blocked most of it. I got some good hits in. It was like our own made up dance. One only we knew. It was beautiful but deadly. I was focused and Dimitri had always been one of the best. It seems the time he spent "away" didn't change that. Good I love a challenge. And there it was my opening and I took it. I had him down on his back legs pinned with my own and fake staked him. It had taken about 30 minutes and I was sweating profusely as was Dimitri. It looked sexy. But then a memory seemed to hit us both.

Both of us flinching a little at the memory of that damn bridge written on both our faces. I leaned down to give him a kiss. And before it could get anywhere everyone was clapping. I stood up with Dimitri standing up next to me pride radiating off of him. My mom came to hug me, I could see just how proud she was, no word needed. My father was right behind her.

" Ah kiz, that was wonderful. I would hate to be on your bad side."

I just smiled. I knew how good my fighting skills were. I had two bad ass parents and all Dimitri and Alberta's hard work to thank for it all. I could feel Lissa's shock and Christian and Adrian looked a little green with fear. I smirked at that.

The rest of the day was spent teaching different techniques to the moroi and Vika. Even Lissa wanted to learn, completely forgetting the wedding planning for now. It was fun. I knew all moroi wouldn't be this willing to learn. Most would think it beneath them. But we would work on that.

By the time dinner was finished we were all exhausted and headed our separate ways. I just curled up against Dimitri and fell asleep. A peaceful sleep only he could bring me.

 **Ok guys that's chapter 12. There will be drama coming up soon. Because as we know Rose and Dimitri can't have it simple. don't forget to leave me your thoughts. They keep me writing. night all**


	13. chapter 13 Making Promises

Our month in Russia went by way too fast. I couldn't believe this was our last night here. Through out the month we had gotten back into shape and even had our moroi ready to kick some ass if it came down to it. But it's easier to train willing people so we'll see how it turns out at the academy.

Dimitri and I also decided that even though we both wanted the child Yeva foresaw, we wanted to wait a while and establish ourselves better first. So we went to a doctor and I got some birth control. Speaking of babies, Mark and Oksana found out they were expecting. So they wouldn't be coming with us now. Lissa just about had hers and Christian's wedding planned out. That girl seriously had a planning problem. But she's my best friend and sister and I love her.

Olena had made us the biggest amount of food I had ever seen. But I'm not complaining I love food. We all sat down together and started eating. Karo, Sonya, and Vika were all talking with Dimitri. We had said we would try to get back here on school breaks, but they were going to miss their brother.I smiled at how they were with each other.

I looked around the table and Olena motioned me outside. I got up and followed. The only one to notice was Abe, the man doesn't miss anything. When we made it outside Olena looked nervous. A trait on her I was really not used too. It worried me some if I was completely honest.

" Yeva had another dream."

oh great, absolutely wonderful. I wondered why she wasn't telling me though.

" Yeva wanted to tell you but I had some things I wanted to say, so I'm telling you instead."

I nodded, she'd read me like a book. Just like her son.

" There is going to be some trouble. Someone is going to try to hurt you and Dimka. I don't know who or when. I just want you to watch out for each other. You need each other to survive. Please Roza take care of yourself and take care of my boy."

I knew it couldn't ever just be easy for us. But I nodded.

" Of course Olena. He is my life and I wont lose him again."

she nodded and with tears in her eyes pulled me into one of the biggest hugs I had ever experienced. I was so glad to have met this woman. She cared so much for everyone.

" I couldn't ask for anyone better for my son. Roza, you don't know how happy I am he found you and that you saved his soul."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. The flood gates opened and the dam was broken. I don't know how long we stayed outside, but it was until we both calmed down. Lissa and Dimitri came to look for us as we were headed inside. Neither one asked any questions. For which I was glad. I knew they would eventually ask but for right now they knew not to.

When we got back into the house Abe, mom, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian got ready to leave and pack for tomorrow.

Adrian and Sydney had really hit it off once she got over the Vampire evil creature of the night thing. They really had a lot in common and Adrian had even cut back on his drinking for her. Not completely thanks to Spirit's side effects. But it was a change non the less. And Abe had pulled some strings so she could come back to the academy with us. Something about needing an alchemist to help with the OMP even the queen was on board. And was surprisingly happy about the relationship between them. Although I wasn't really sure about that one.

We said our good nights and headed upstairs to pack as well. I was really going to miss it here. It really felt like home.

" What did Mama want?"

I knew he would want to know sooner rather then later. I just didn't want to worry him. He really had been through too much already, but I would want to be told. So I told him about Yeva's warning he was silent the whole time. Just taking it all in.

" We will deal with whatever comes our way. Together."

And then he pulled me against him for a hug. We stood there just holding each other for a little while. And when I looked up at him, I couldn't help but kiss him. It started off sweet but quickly turned into more. And as it did I thought to myself fuck it the packing can wait till later.

 **I thought I would upload another chapter tonight. So they will be going back to court next and then St. Vladamirs . What are your thoughts? hope you all enjoyed this one, until next time**


	14. chapter 14 In and Out

We got up early so we could leave as the sun was rising. It was better traveling these roads in the day time. I think as an initiation to becoming a strigoi they make you come here to Russia and attack people on the road to Baia. So traveling when the sun is down is just really stupid.

Olena was up and had already made breakfast when we came down with our luggage in tow. Everyone else was walking into the house as well. Abe had decided to bring all of his guardians with us to help with the program and security. I had told him some might have families they would want to see but he wanted the academy fully staffed with guardians. The man had more guardians then Queen Tatiana. It amazed me to say the least.

Paul came running up to me and knocked me to the floor. I laughed as Karo looked horrified her son had done this. But I didn't mind he loved me and I loved him. We had gotten along since day one.

" Aunt Roza, I'm going to miss you."

I hugged him to me

" I'm going to miss you too Paul."

" Uncle Dimka better take good care of you. I know you can do it yourself but as the man it's his job."

he said proudly I just laughed again and everyone else joined in this time. Paul was such a sweet outgoing child. I imagine Dimitri had been the same way. I only hope any child we ever had was the same. Dimitri picked Paul up off me.

" YA ochen' khorosho pozabochus' o ney. Obeshchayu."

Paul looked at Dimitri for a minute deciding on something. I wondered what he had said to him.

" khorosho."

And then he turned to me.

" He will take good care of you for me Aunt Roza."

There was a chorus of awe's from all us woman, as Dimitri rolled his eyes. Like I said Paul was a sweet kid. When were done eating breakfast Dimitri and Eddie took our bags to the car. And it was time to say goodbye to the Belikov woman.

Vika gave me a hug making me promise to call her at least once a week. Karo gave me a hug thanking me again for everything. I gave Paul, Zoya, and Little Roza a kiss. Sonya surprised me by hugging me, and also secretly telling me if I ever wanted any dirt on Dimitri to call her she had a lot. Yeva patted my cheek and gave me a smile.

" Moya khrabryy khrabryy Roza."

I don't know what she said but Dimitri was smiling like a fool, So I guess it was good. Olena walked up and hugged us all. Her and my mom had become close the last month. Even though they were like night and day. I was glad for that. She hugged me and Dimitri one last time and kissed both of our cheeks.

" Take care of each other."

She said. We both smiled and nodded. And then we were off to the airport to head back to court get all of our belongings and take them back to the academy. We drove the two hours and finally made it to Abe's plane hanger. As we boarded I took one last look at my surroundings. I loved Russia, it wasn't the arctic wasteland I had thought it was. I never got the chance to appreciate it the last time, but I sure did this time around.

When I got on the plane I sat next to Dimitri with Lissa and Christian in front of us. Everyone else was scattered around trying to get comfortable and fall asleep. That sounded like a good idea. When we finally took off I unbuckled and curled up to my man, slid my ring on my finger and went to sleep for this long flight to court. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night so this was well deserved.

It felt like I hadn't been asleep long when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. Damn I had been having a nice dream too. It involved a beach, the sun, and Dimitri, yeah a good dream.

" There better be a damn good reason someone is waking me up!"

I heard someone snicker.

" Moya Roza it's time to get up now. We're at court."

Wow I must have been really tired. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful brown eyes and smiled. The sun was up we had planned it so we would be in and out during the Vampiric night. All we had to do was get our stuff and check in with the Queen. So we got to it. Thank god we were all in the same building. Abe's guardians came to carry our stuff when we were done. It didn't take me long, but Dimitri, Christian, and I had to help tackle Lissa's stuff. And finally we were off to check in with Tatiana.

When we arrived at the Palace the guards took us to the throne room. Tatiana was sitting there looking tired but alert, we all bowed and she motioned for us to sit.

" I hope you all had a lovely time?" we nodded

" Good everything is set to go at the academy. The other instructors will be arriving in the next few days. Guardian Petrov will be waiting with all the details. Now, I'm going to go to bed. We will keep in touch with all the reports of this program."

And with that we all stood, we bowed, and she walked out.

We made it back to the plane, see in and out. I was actually looking forward to getting back to St. Vladamir's. It had always been home to me, and I actually missed it.

 **Well there is 14. next up is St. Vlads and maybe a little bit of drama. you will just have to stick with me to see. until next time, night all...**


	15. chapter 15 Back to St Vlads

Before landing at the academy it had been decided that after we met with Kirova and Alberta we were going to relax. The plane rides had been long. We still had a week before the students would actually arrive.

When we stepped off the plane we were met by Alberta and Old Stanny boy. Ha I was a teacher now too, and he couldn't boss me around anymore. Alberta hugged me and looked behind me at Dimitri. Stan looked flat out shocked. His mouth was moving like a gold fish. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. I was a bit jealous though, even I had never made Stan speechless.

" Guardian Belikov, I'm glad you were able to get away from your captors."

She shot us all a pointed look. I guess she was in on our secret too. Which was fine by me. She was always like a mother to me. No offence to my own mom. But our relationship was just starting. She led us towards Kirova's office. A place I had spent to much of my time. Always getting yelled at so this would be a nice change.

I drug Dimitri with me to catch up to mom, Alberta, and Stan. I had something I wanted to discuss with them. Hopefully they could get Kirova to agree to it. Because I was not in her good graces ever. It was better coming from them.

" I was wondering if we could talk security?"

Stan grunted. I kept my mouth shut about that and waited for a response from Alberta. I wouldn't ruin this by smarting off to him right now. I would act like an adult, like a guardian.

" Sure."

Alberta looked a little worried. Here goes nothing. I had been thinking about it the whole way here from court. It was a solid plan, I thought anyway.

" Well with everything that happened with the attack last year, I thought of a few security measures to insure everyone's safety. In case something like that ever happened again."

To say everyone looked shocked was an understatement. So I took that as I needed to keep going.

" I was thinking inside the wards we could put another set of wards. So if the humans staked them, the strigoi still couldn't get in."

Because the humans would do it during the day time our night time.

" Also I thought we could put wards around all the dorms, and maybe set up a room in each building with wards. Kind of like a panic room."

I was met with silence, open mouths, and saucer eyes. It was actually pissing me off. It's not like I was a stupid person. I was very smart. Just a bit sarcastic and quick to bad actions. Well more then a bit, but whatever.

" Well, what damnit. Did I grow a second head? Someone better start talking."

Everyone shut their mouths. So much for keeping calm. I was about to snap again when Alberta and Dimitri spoke at the same time.

" Fantastic"

Everyone was nodding at them. Dimitri gave me a kiss in front of them all. I was stunned but kissed him back. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. Stan had a smug look on his face. I wanted to wipe it off. But I went for just asking the question, trying to regain my calm.

" What Stan? Never seen a couple before?"

This made his smirk grow. What the hell?

" No Hathaway, I have!"

Cryptic bastard what is his deal?

" What the hell then?"

I all but shouted at him.

" I knew there was something going on between you two."

I just snapped my mouth shut. I wondered how many others knew. I mean it didn't matter now, but still I thought we'd done a great job of hiding it. But then again he was at the opening of the caves that day.

" We all knew. He was the only one who could control you, and you were the only one who could completely bring him out of his shell."

Alberta looked between us as she said this. Well damn. My mother spoke up now. Always getting down to business. She was getting better though.

" Maybe we should go see Kirova now so we can get settled. I'm very tired."

Oh yeah I'd all but forgotten about her with Stan's confession. We made our way to her office finally. She greeted us all kindly, it was really weird. We ran my security idea by her, she thought it was a great idea. She even praised me on it. I was really not used to this from her. But I wouldn't complain. It had been decided that once school started next week we would have an assembly to tell everyone the changes. Some of the new teachers had arrived and the rest would be here tomorrow.

Abe had it set up that we would stay in guest housing. All of his guardians would stay in the guardians dorms. They seemed happy enough about it. They all insisted on doing the security shifts so that mom, Dimitri, Eddie, and I could focus on the training. Because we would be teaching moroi and novices. They knew the importance of both.

We also decided only a select few would know about the new security features. Yeva's dream just kept me thinking that there were people here we couldn't trust. Even though I had grown up around most of them. I had learned my lesson thanks to Victor.

* * *

Once we were all settled in and rested a few hours it was time for dinner. We all went to the cafeteria. I had barely made it in the door when a blond streak about knocked me on my ass. I looked at the person in front of me and smiled.

" Rose, I'm glad your here. Isn't this great?"

She said all in one breath. I was glad she would be one of the teachers for the OMP. She earned it. And she would give it her all.

" Yeah it is Mia."

She just smiled and hugged everyone else. If you had told me when I met Mia that we would be friends I would have laughed in your face. But after Spokane it all changed she was now one of my best friends.

We made it to the table. Dimitri had sat down and I was standing in front of him when all I hear is a shrill squeal.

" Christian you're here"

Ah Fuck Me

 **well there is chapter 15. I really appreciate all the reviews, you guys are awesome. And the feedback is really welcome and everyone has been so nice. hope you enjoyed this chapter. till next time guys. night all**


	16. chapter 16 Really Bitch?

Oh that voice was like nails on a chalk board. Or acid running down your skin. Either way both sucked! I should have known Tasha Ozera would be here teaching with us. She was the one who pushed the hardest for it. I heard her steps getting closer.

" Hey Aunt Tasha"

Christian didn't really sound as happy to see her as he had been last Christmas. I would have to find out why, because I knew he loved her, she was his only family left.

" Hey Chris..."

I turned to see why she had stopped talking and saw that she was staring right at Dimitri. Seriously what the hell? I should have known my tiny body wouldn't hide his 6' 7" frame from her. A girl could hope though.

" OH MY GOD, DIMKA"

She screamed. And then she shoved me right into Lissa and Christian and was straddling my mans lap. I would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Christian. He gave me an apologetic look, then looked at Tasha with an exasperated sigh. Dimitri looked really uncomfortable. She leaned in to kiss him and he turned right at the last second so she got his cheek. Ok enough of this shit. I will kill this Bitch. He had been clear that another had his heart and it wasn't her last Christmas.

" Hey um Tasha! Yeah Rose over here. You know the person you just shoved? Get up and move."

She just stared at me and then had he nerve to look aggravated with me. This bitch had a death wish. I wasn't one to be fucked with.

" Yeah Rose I see you. But what do you mean get up and move? You can't tell me what to do!"

Alright scar face wants to play, we'll play. I was done with her. And Dimitri looked like he wanted to be any where else. That just fueled my anger.

" I mean get the fuck out of my boyfriends lap. Was that clear enough for you?"

Oh yes this got her attention and she was definitely pissed . She jumped out of his lap and got in my face. Big mistake sweetie, I was poised to kill.

" What do you mean your fucking boyfriend. Sweetie I think you're a little delusional. Your barely 18 and were his student."

She growled.

" And you could never give him what I can. So why don't you run along and let a real woman handle all of this."

She said gesturing to Dimitri. Yep that did it I was seething now and everyone knew it. Abe and my mom smirked knowing I was going to put her right back in her place. I was surprised my mom wasn't telling me I couldn't hit her because she was a Royal Moroi. Everyone else Christian included just backed up. Dimitri on the other hand jumped in and grabbed me before I could hit her. If I was honest it kind of made me mad. But I knew once again he was trying to keep me out of trouble.

Damn his zen crap.

" Tasha, we have been friends a long time. But I love Roza. I'm sorry I've never felt that way about you."

He said. She looked at him and she looked hurt, then angry, and finally mischievous. I don't think Dimitri saw that last one , seeing as how he was looking at me now. But I saw it and I didn't like it.

" Oh Dimka, if she really makes you happy then ok."

She said sweetly almost like she was trying to flirt. Way to easy! She gave up way too easy. Lissa internally gasped and sucked me right in. She was looking at Tasha's aura. And I didn't like what I was seeing. On the outside she was straight faced smile planted on. But all around her aura was jealousy, scheming, and most of all rage. Yeva's dream and warning again came to me as I pulled back into my own body. Dimitri put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Her smile faltered some, but remained.

" Well you guys I think I've had enough fun for today. Come on Liss lets go get some rest."

Christian said. Dimitri and I followed being their guardians and all. I looked back the others were coming as well leaving a very pissed off Tasha behind. Smile gone from her face and replaced with pure rage and hate pointed straight at me.

Oh well fuck her.

Sydney caught up with me and got close enough for only me to hear.

" Who was that Rose?"

I looked at her and made a decision I wanted answers from Christian and his behavior. And everyone needed to know what me, Lissa, and I'm sure Adrian saw.

" Alright we are all going to Adrian and Sydney's room."

Everyone looked confused but complied with my demand. I knew Dimitri wouldn't want to hear this but he needed to know who his 'friend' really was. Once we were all settled into the room I started talking.

" To answer your question Sydney, that woman is Tasha Ozera she is Christians aunt and I'm sure you guessed in love with Dimitri."

Well no one ever said Rose Hathaway wasn't blunt.

" So that brings me to a few questions!"

I looked right at Christian.

" What is going on between you and Tasha? Christmas last year you were beyond excited she was here and now you seem aggravated with her."

He looked between me and Lissa. They both had hidden whatever it was from me and I wasn't happy about it. I felt the guilt through the bond.

" Well you see, um, well."

I motioned for him to go on. My temper was flaring. I wanted answers now.

" Well when they didn't find Dimitri's body in the cave Aunt Tasha found out about it. She came here a few days after you left wanting to know everything. Who was in there, why they didn't get him out, she was just all over the place with it. Then when she heard you had been there she blamed you. She said that you were nothing but a blood whore and weren't fit to guard anyone. She went on screaming you killed her Dimka. Lissa had told me about the two of you, but I'd already had an idea of it because of how you acted at Christmas time. And the way she was going on and on was upsetting Lissa so I asked her to leave and today was the first time I've seen or talked to her since."

By this I was shocked. But my mom, dad, and Dimitri were fuming. My mom had been there she had stopped me from going back. She had done it to save her daughter. And Abe had been at the memorial we had in Baia, he had seen first hand how distraught I was. I just couldn't wrap my head around how damn crazy she was. Like she needed a straight jacket crazy. What the hell made her this way?

" There's more guys."

Lissa spoke up. She looked at me and Adrian.

"When we were back there with her I looked at her aura, she seemed so nice about the whole thing and after all she'd said I didn't trust her. I pulled Rose in too, so she could see. Guys she is planning something and I don't think anyone is safe from her. Not even Dimitri anymore."

Adrian and I nodded our agreement. Abe pulled out his phone and after a few minutes it was decided that two of his guardians would be on watch on this floor at all times. Thank god we weren't all split up. I wanted to be close if she tried anything stupid. We also called Alberta and let her in on all of this. She assured us that everyone would be watching out. I just wish I knew what was going on in that crazy head of hers. I had a feeling this was going to end badly. For someone.

 **There is chapter 16. The story will move pretty quickly now. Any guesses on what Tasha has planned for our favorite characters? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Until next time night all.**


	17. chapter 17 A new Guardian?

It had been a month since school started. The OMP was actually going great. Adults and students were here learning it all. They were even doing really well with combat. Granted there were more non Royals than Royals, but we knew they wouldn't get off their high horses and do much of anything. We had been in contact with Tatiana and she was pleased with the video's we had sent her. She was planning a trip here for Christmas where she could see the progress in person, and spend time with her nephews. Yes you heard me right, I said nephews. Abe was also flying the Belikov's here. It was going to be a great big family Christmas. Something I had never shared with my parents. I might be a bit excited.

Lissa and Adrian had been keeping an eye on Tasha's aura. She was a picture perfect pleasant person to be around on the outside but thanks to the two of them we knew she was still scheming on the inside. Dimitri would keep polite with her when she was around, but as soon as she would walk away his shoulders would slump. I knew he hated having one of his oldest friends turn out to be a lunatic who was hell bent on ruining your relationship.

We were all sitting in the cafeteria eating when Tasha walked in hanging all over some guy. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. He was a guardian. Tall but not as tall as Dimitri, he had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. She was beaming hanging onto his every word as they made their way to our table.

I saw Lissa looking so I went into her head. Tasha's aura showed that of hatred and disgust. A big change of what showed on the outside. What was she up to now?

" Hey guys this is Guardian Ethan Moore. He just transferred here."

They sat down with us and she just talked and talked, I wish she would just go away damn. I noticed she kept looking at Dimitri out of the corner of her eye. How did this Ethan guy not notice? He was a freaking guardian. Damn where had I seen him before. And what was she playing at? Trying to make Dimitri jealous.

" Hey Guardian Moore, if you don't mind, where did you transfer from?"

Tasha threw me a dirty look. Whatever I don't care. I was on a mission to find out where I knew him from.

" I don't mind at all. And please just Ethan. I transferred here from court. But I hadn't been there long. I needed a quiet change from my last job so I went to court and Hans sent me here."

I nodded needing to know more.

" Who did you guard before you went to court? They couldn't be worse than teenagers that think they know better then you."

I laughed out. Tasha had plastered a smile back on her face but her eyes were shooting daggers at me. Again oh well.

" Well teenagers are definitely better, I worked at Tarasov."

I had a hard time keeping my mouth closed. But the pieces clicked. He was there when Lissa and Adrian 'questioned' Victor.

" But I didn't come here as an academy guardian. I'm Lady Ozera's new guardian."

What the fuck does she have up her sleeve? And why did she need a guardian, we were teaching Moroi not to rely on us as much.

" Oh Ethan you didn't tell me you worked there. Well your job will be much easier with me."

Oh she was really laying it on thick. What was her end game, I was wearing myself down asking that same question over and over in my head. She kissed his cheek and he blushed a little. I should be happy her attention was elsewhere. But I couldn't shake this bad feeling. I would get Abe to look into him.

As if Abe could read my mind he gave me a slight nod. And he and my mom got up to leave. We sat there for a while longer. Tasha constantly looking at Dimitri. I was trying to give Abe time to find something. But even I have my limits with her fake ass attempts at flirting. And I don't think I was alone in this.

" Well comrade, what do you say we go get some rest?"

He nodded and stood. Everyone else stood to take their leave telling Guardian Moore and Tasha bye. Looks like I was right. I turned and left with everyone on my heel. We went straight to guest courters and Abe's room. My mom opened the door and I could here Abe laughing in the other room.

" Ah yes it was nice catching up. Yes we will have to get that drink soon, Yes bye now."

And just as he was hanging up I heard the fax machine. He was quick and efficient I'll give him that.

" Well what does it say?"

I asked as he collected the papers looking through them. He handed them to me to look at.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ _ **Guardian Ethan Moore**_

 _ **Age: 28**_

 _ **School:**_ _**At court, trained by court guardians, with the highest marks.**_

 _ **Jobs:**_ _**Lady Lucia Badica- deceased- old age**_

 _ **Tarasov Prison- asked for transfer**_

 _ **Lady Natasha Ozera- current- St. Vladamir's academy**_ _ **Molnija:**_ _ **3**_

* * *

" Um he is clean. So what is she up too?"

That was the million dollar question and I didn't have a clue. But right now I was too tired to find out. We would just have to keep watching her and waiting for the shoe to drop.

" Come on comrade I'm tired and I want you to take me to bed."

This got a growl from him and some snickers from everyone but my mother, she was just shaking her head. Dimitri picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I just giggled. Everyone else outright laughed and Adrian wolf whistled.

Once he closed the door to our room I was against it and we were kissing. I could never get enough of his kisses. Especially these. He started kissing down my jaw and neck. I pulled at the hem of his shirt and it was gone along with mine. By the time we made it on the bed there was a trail of clothes like bread crumbs. We kissed and touched every inch of the others skin and when he entered me I felt at peace. He was my everything no matter what the world or Tasha threw at us we would get through it. Together.

We fell asleep in each others embrace for in the morning we would have to tackle more problems. But tonight it was just us.

 **ok there was chapter 17. I'm going to try to start uploading daily. I cant make promises but I am going to try. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review. The feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	18. chapter 18 Sneaky Bitch

The past couple of weeks have been hell. We are really pushing the Moroi with the combat. But they are doing awesome. And everyone teaching the elements portion has had great success. Including Tasha, but I'll let that go because we need her for this too. But damn it we are no closer to figuring her plan out. She is dragging Guardian Moore around like a play thing, and flaunting him around campus.

She even hinted last week that me and him would be perfect for each other. I looked at her like she was stupid and walked away. Thankfully Mia and Eddie had been with me because she came into training later that day, without her puppy for once. Looking very smug.

" Dimka could I talk to you for a minute?"

She purred at him. He looked at me and I shook my head no. I didn't trust her, which didn't make her happy.

" Well I didn't want to have to this but, being your friend and Ethan's girlfriend I have to."

She said with a pout. Where was she going with this? Dimitri just stood there waiting for her to make her point. I saw Mia pull her phone out like she was bored.

" Well Dimka the thing is...Rose told me earlier that she was going to take Ethan from me too. And that she would make sure I never had anyone."

She started crying. Was she fucking serious? Dimitri looked at me and then back at her like she was crazy. Which she was he knew me better than that and I hadn't taken anyone from her for fucks sake. I saw Mia smirk at Tasha.

" Actually Tasha"

She said

" I recorded your little conversation earlier, here Dimitri let me play it for you."

She said happily handing Dimitri the phone and pushing play. The tears immediately stopped and she started yelling at Mia.

" Why did you record me?"

She sure did sound Royal now. Like a royal bitch.

" Because your a sneaky bitch, and I don't like you."

I wanted to laugh and high five Mia but I held it in. Tasha ran out of there like we had set her ass on fire. Dimitri shrugged and told everyone to get back to work. Always professional when it came to training. Not that I wanted anyone in our business.

* * *

Even though that was a week ago I could still picture it like it had just happened. But right now I had to focus, this would be our last training session before Tatiana would be here tomorrow. Then we would have to show her their progress. She had seen some videos but it would be better in person.

I knew they were beyond ready, but we all still had our reservations sometimes. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I could smell his aftershave. I felt at peace, all fears gone for right now. I turned in his arms and he bent down to kiss me. Nothing serious but sweet and magical none the less.

" Do you think she will be pleased Guardian Belikov?"

He smirked at me and growled a little. I knew it turned him on when I used his title. It did me too if I was completely honest.

" Yes Guardian Hathaway I think she will. What do you say we end training a little early so they are well rested for tomorrow?"

I nodded my agreement. Because I was ready to drag him back to our room. He told everyone to get their rest and then we were running to our room. We made love and fucked on every surface until it was time for dinner. We hadn't had much time lately for anything but training so we got it out of our system.

We walked into my mom and Abe's room since the Tasha thing last week we had distanced ourselves while keeping an eye on her. So it shocked me when Christian came in and said she was gone. He passed me the note he'd just been given a few minutes ago.

 _ **Christian,**_

 _ **I know I said we would spend Christmas together again this year, but Ethan wanted to get away. So we will see you all after Christmas. Tell Lissa we are sorry I know she was looking forward to our nice little family Christmas since she has no one, but I'll make it up to you both. Promise. Love you nephew, tell her we will also get started wedding planning when we get back.**_

 _ **Aunt Tasha.**_

Lissa was so pissed I felt the darkness getting the better of her. I pulled as much as I could, my ring burning it off and she turned on me.

" I never said any of that Rose, I swear. We didn't even have any plans with her. You are my family all of you. God I swear."

We all busted out laughing at her little rant and she actually scowled at us. I laughed harder before I could gain control.

" I know Liss. I know."

And then she joined in on the laughter. We all ate our food and went back to our rooms for bed. I think a few days without Tasha would be the best for us all. Dimitri set the alarm so we could get up to meet Tatiana. Somehow it was decided we were the early morning greeting party. We fell asleep wrapped in each other.

 **there is chapter 18. we are getting close to the drama now. hope you enjoyed. night all.**


	19. chapter 19 Something isn't right

The alarm went off way too early for my liking. But we got up and Dimitri and I headed for the academy's air strip. It was cold while we sat here waiting, the heaters in the vehicles didn't seem to help much. Finally her private jet landed and we got out to meet her. It was getting colder since the sun was going down, so thankfully she motioned us back into the SUV. Her head guardian climbing in after us.

The two of them rode back with us leaving the rest of her guardians with an SUV to bring all of her stuff, she did not pack light! We made our way to Abe's room, he had set up a nice breakfast for us all. He even had a feeder come. We ate and talked it was nice. Dimitri, Adrian, and Tatiana talked about our month in Russia with his family. He told her they would be here tomorrow and she seemed thrilled with it. I saw Sydney looking a bit left out and out of place so I made my way to where she was sitting.

" Hey Sage, what's got you so quiet?"

She looked at me and smiled.

" Nothing just watching them together. The three of them are family, but they are so different."

I nodded and looked back at the three. Tatiana was looking and smiling at me and Sydney . She stood and walked to us. I immediately felt uncomfortable. We didn't have the best past or track record for being civil with each other.

" Rosemarie I just wanted to say how proud of the progress you all have made with this program."

I nodded

" Also, on a separate topic... I'm glad they have the two of you. I watched Dimitri's childhood from afar. When I found out what he'd done to Randall I contacted your father to help them. He hasn't had an easy life but you make him happy. At first I wasn't sure, but I am now. I wasn't talking about Adrian when I told you to stay away from my nephew. I knew you didn't love him like that."

My jaw was wide open. I couldn't close it at all. It was like it was locked like that. She smirked and turned her attention to Sydney.

" And as for you Sydney!"

I snapped my mouth shut at that. Everyone was so quiet just waiting.

" Your good for him I haven't seen him sober in so long and I see he hasn't lit a cigarette this morning. Thank you."

Sydney and I just stared and nodded mumbling a your welcome.

" Now lets go and see the training."

Back to business I guess. Everyone was in the gym doing their warm ups when mom, Dimitri, Eddie, and I got there with the Queen. Alberta was there instructing them on what we were going to be demonstrating today. It wasn't going to be much because they still had to do the elements part too. But it would be enough to show they knew what they were doing.

We had them spar just like during training, six groups at a time. Tatiana looked impressed. When they were finished we took a break for lunch and so the last six groups could take some time to catch their breath.

By the end of this school year we would have them able and ready to fight without being tired. I hope at least. I for one don't want this to fail. We were sitting in the cafeteria eating, because it would be faster, when Tatiana decided to talk about the progress.

" I am very impressed with the way the Moroi are fighting. I really did get the best on this."

Well I guess at one point she doubted our skills. That made me a little mad, but whatever we were doing great that's all that matters.

" Thank you Queen Tatiana."

She looked at me a little mischievously and smirked.

" What no Queen Bitch?"

Lissa and I both dropped our cups which made them shatter and everyone in here turn and stare. Everyone in the cafeteria was holding their breath, me included. And that woman started laughing so hard I thought she'd fall out of her chair. I was seriously sweating bullets waiting for her to have me locked up.

" I know all the names people have for me. I'm surprised with your temper and being Abe's daughter it hasn't slipped out before."

She laughed again and people started slowly talking again. Oh my god she could have thrown me in jail for that. That would have been treason. Adrian was laughing at what I'm sure was my horror filled facial expression, I did not find this funny.

" Cheer up little dhampire she has heard of worse."

I laughed hesitantly. And soon all was forgotten for now and we headed back to the gym to do the elements part. We helped the Moroi instructors separate the adult students from the academy students. We thought it fair this way, the adults had more experience with their elements. I saw Tatiana looking around.

" Where is Lady Ozera?"

She asked. She sounded a bit pissed. Christian spoke up.

" She left a note saying her and Guardian Moore were going away for Christmas."

She nodded but still didn't look all that happy about her not being here. I wondered why. But I guess her being an instructor and knowing the Queen was coming to see the progress, she could have waited to take her leave.

" Alright lets see what we've learned."

Um no more on that subject I guess. And for an hour and a half the Moroi showed their fighting with the elements. Tatiana seemed to forget about Tasha. But her absence still didn't sit right with me. She was up to something. We still just didn't know what it was. I'm sure it wouldn't be long till we found out though.

 **Alright that's chapter 19, I know its not long but the drama is just around the corner. Tasha will be showing up again soon. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review.**


	20. chapter 20 child the danger is beginning

Dimitri's family had landed early this morning. There had been a lot of happy tears, Tatiana had come with us and I was surprised to see her hug Olena. She had whispered something to her and when Olena looked back at her she had tears in her eyes. I could only guess it was about Randall. I could see Tatiana really did feel bad that her own blood could be so cruel.

It had over all been a great day, Vika thought because she was on break from school she wouldn't have to do anything with training. I drug her butt to a mat. I knew she was good but you could always be better. Most dhampire die when they encounter their first strigoi. So I pushed her to her limits.

She was getting frustrated because she couldn't "stake" me. I thought I'd throw her a curve, you never know what to expect when actually fighting strigoi. I made a motion for Dimitri. He came instantly knowing what I was doing. We had pulled it with novices and a few Moroi. He came up behind her and when he went to grab her she spun around so fast I barely had time to see it and "staked" him.

I was shocked. And in my shock she tackled me and "staked" me too. Damn she was definitely Dimitri's little sister, and St Basils put out some of the best guardians.

" I am training to be a guardian Rose, I can see even the smallest of hand movements. And I can smell my brothers aftershave a mile away."

She said laughing, we all laughed with her. But I did explain the importance of paying attention to her surroundings. It was an important rule to remember. I was glad she knew this stuff though. It made me feel better about her going out there. And I knew Dimitri was proud of her right now. I could see and feel Lissa getting restless. Oh yeah I'd promised her we'd finish the details for her wedding. Crap. What had I gotten myself into?

" Well getting my butt handed to me by a novice has been fun, but Lissa and I have some wedding details to finish."

Christian looked up like he was thanking god it wasn't him. Everyone else tossed out a round of good luck. I just giggled as she rolled her eyes. It made her happy so I would just go with it. We went to hers and Adrian's classroom. It was quiet there, most of the students had left today. So we could work uninterrupted.

* * *

Two hours later we had decided she wanted pale pink and lilac for the colors. The wedding was going to be in July at the end of this school year in the church here at the academy, since that's where their love started. Her words not mine but it was sweet.

Now all she had to do was send invitations, since she was royal and the last of her line it would be a huge affair. She wasn't happy about it but she would do it as to not cause an uproar. Always so proper I would have told them all where they could stick an invitation.

We walked back to our rooms just chatting about everything. We had been so busy lately that we never got time for just us. It was nice, I missed my best friend.

" So how are you and Dimitri doing?"

" We're doing good. He still has nightmares some nights but over all I think he has excepted none of it was his fault and he couldn't control it."

I answered back.

" That's good, I'm glad."

We were quiet the rest of the walk but it was a good quiet. We made it back in time to shower and get ready for dinner. I walked into mine and Dimitri's room he was getting dressed fresh out of the shower. I gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the water as hot as it would go and stepped in. It stung on my cold skin at first but I finally started to loosen up. I felt good. For the first time I felt stress free. Training was going good, hopefully we could start with other schools next year. It was a good feeling.

I got out of the shower after spending longer then I should have. Dimitri had left me a note. I picked it up to read it. He was always so thoughtful.

 _ **Roza**_

 _ **I was going to wait but Mama wanted me to walk with her. I hope you don't mind. See you soon love**_

 _ **Love your comrade.**_

I smiled of course I didn't mind. She thought she'd never see him again, and she was trying to make up for that lost time. They both deserved their time together. I got dressed and headed for dinner.

I walked in, got my food, and went to sit next to Yeva. Believe it or not I'd missed her. She was quiet so I started eating. Dimitri, his mother, and sisters were talking. And Lissa and Adrian were telling Tatiana about the spirit lessons. Every one seemed content with their food.

All of a sudden Yeva grabbed my arm squeezing tighter then I would have thought she could. Everyone at our table was looking at us.

" Child the danger is beginning!"

And as soon as she finished the sentence the cafeteria door opened with a loud thud and a crying Tasha came walking in. Hopefully Yeva's warning and Tasha walking in at the same time was just bad timing. But for reasons unknown to me yet I didn't think it was. So much for that stress free feeling.

 **Chapter 20 guys, and Tasha is back and crying! Wonder what happened! until next time, night all.**


	21. chapter 21 Escaped

We all sat there while Tasha ran towards us putting on a good show with all her tears. But the nicer side of me hoped there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her. I don't want to see someone hurt unless its a strigoi of course. But then again they aren't really a someone to me, or well Dimitri was. my brain was all over the place right now.

" What's wrong Aunt Tasha?"

Christian asked it was the first time I'd seen him concerned for her since we got here.

" Ethan left me! We went to visit his family and he took off and left. I loved him Christian and he left me."

Something wasn't right here I just knew it. But right now I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I looked at Abe he was thinking the same thing. Lissa and Adrian were studying her aura when Tasha threw herself in Lissa's arms. She soothed her but over the top of Tasha's head she shook her head. Confirming my suspicions. I knew something was off.

Dimitri, Abe, mom, and I excused ourselves to go find something that would prove her story false. I felt bad for leaving Dimitri's family sitting there but we have been waiting months for her to pull something and I believe this was the start of it. They of course knew how crazy she had been so stayed so it wouldn't alert her.

We had been looking at the files we'd dug up on Guardian Moore, he really was a straight edge guardian. Never been married, didn't have children. Tasha seemed to be his first real relationship. Maybe he really had run off! I mean one person can only handle so much crazy. Suddenly there was a shadow over me, I looked up to see Dimitri standing there holding out a single paper. I took it from him and looked at it. What i saw shocked me.

They were records on Guardian Moore's family, or in this case lack of.

* * *

 _"_ _ **Guardian Racheal Moore and Lord Ion Badika were both killed by Strigoi. They managed to hide their small child, a male Ethan Moore. His grandmother Lady Lucia Badika now has taken custody of the child. There are no other siblings and no other living relatives on mothers side**_ _"_

* * *

I read aloud.

Did she not say they were visiting his family? I looked at the grandmothers name. It was his first charge. She had groomed him to protect her I guess. And she was deceased.

OK so there was lie number one. What was she up to? I asked myself again for the millionth time. I looked at everyone they were trying to fit things together as well when there was a knock on the door. We shoved every thing in Abe and mom's room and Dimitri went to open the door. Queen Tatiana walked in first followed by everyone including Tasha.

But the look on Lissa's face made me jump right to her side.

" Liss what is it? What's wrong?"

She couldn't even answer me so much fear was coming through the bond I had to close it off.

" Someone tell me what's going on, NOW!"

I looked at everyone that had come in with her. No one said anything at first. I looked at Tatiana I knew she would tell me

" Earlier today Victor Dashkov escaped from Tarasov."

I jerked Lissa closer to me.

" What do you mean he escaped? And how?"

" It seems it was an inside job."

That's all she said. But it was all I needed. Tasha wanted revenge, she starts dating Ethan Moore who worked at Tarasov, they leave together and she comes back crying he left her with a family that doesn't exist.

And now some one that knew the inside of that place had more than likely busted the sickest and biggest disgrace of the Moroi out of there. But for what, Victor looked bad when we'd compelled the whereabouts of his brother from him. Well I guess if he could get to Robert he could heal him. Damn this is bad, really bad.

Tasha finally left to go to her room, she said she needed rest. I showed everyone what we had found. Adrian told us that even though she was crying on the outside she was ecstatic on the inside. We tried and tried to figure it out. But we couldn't pinpoint what her end game was. We were just going to have to wait until it happened and hope we were ready.

 **I know I said I would update every night, but I laid down with my 2 year old last night and fell asleep. So I got it up tonight hope you like it, don't forget to review. Until next time night all...**


	22. chapter 22 Finding the truth

We sat up the entire night making sure the trusted Moroi and Dhampires knew to be on alert. We also made sure all the ward lines were intact. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't like. I just knew Tasha had something to do with Victor breaking out of a secured Moroi prison. And I wanted to know where Guardian Moore was. But we had to play dumb so she wouldn't know that we knew she was lying.

She probably should have talked to Guardian Moore about the family he no longer had, before she spun her web of lies. We called Oksana to see if she could help Lissa or Adrian read Tasha's mind. She didn't agree with going into some ones mind but said in this case it was necessary. Out of all the spirit users here none could do it. And although Oksana and Mark had wanted to come in the beginning it was an impossibility because she was now several months pregnant. But she was helping as much as she could.

Adrian with his ability to dream walk and get into peoples heads through their dreams, was having an easier time with it. He could read us if we opened up our minds to him. So maybe he could somehow get Tasha to open up. We decided he would butter her up during our Christmas get together tomorrow. Today he wanted to keep practicing.

By the end of the day he was really good at it. Liss felt a bit down that she was no help I tried to reassure her. We made a plan, and were set for Christmas lunch tomorrow. But something was still bothering me. It was 12:00 pm so technically day time but our night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go check the ward lines yet again.

I snuck out of the room. I didn't want to wake Dimitri he was finally sleeping peacefully again. I got to the elevator -yeah Moroi guest housing had elevators- when I heard some one walk up behind me. I just knew I hadn't been quiet enough. So imagine my surprise when I turned and saw Yeva.

" I'm coming with you child"

Is all she said as the elevator doors opened and she walked in with me directly behind her.

* * *

We had been walking the outer ward lines at a slow pace, but I wasn't going to complain I didn't want to miss anything. We made it to the site that the strigoi broke in through when Yeva came to a complete stop. She was staring out towards the caves. You couldn't see them but they weren't far. She turned and looked at me

" Child can you feel them?"

What? What in the hell was she talking about? She waited for my answer.

" Yeva what do you mean?"

" Here child step right out side the ward line here."

I did as she asked

" Open up your mind and take off your ring. If it gets too much I will pull you back in. But you need to do this."

I knew she wouldn't put me in danger and there was a good reason for this. As I cleared my mind I started feeling nauseous. I knew this feeling. Strigoi and a lot of them. I took my ring off and gasped at the person or well ghost standing in front of me.

It was Guardian Moore.

" What happened to you?"

Ugh why did I just ask that, he cant answer.

" Tasha and Victor."

I gasped again, he answered me. Mason never could. Maybe my shadow kissed abilities have gotten stronger.

" How?"

" I thought she was a good person, but when she said she wanted to just get away for Christmas I didn't imagine it would be to tarasov."

I nodded for him to continue.

" She compelled me to get them into Victors cell. She had also arranged to bring his brother Robert Duru. I watched as he healed him and when that was done Victor killed me. Robert made himself look like me and they compelled there way out. My soul has been trapped watching this play out. Victor escaped he left enough people alive to spread the news"

" When you say he killed you, what do you mean?"

" Victor Dashkov is a Strigoi and he has many in those caves waiting on Tasha to get them in here."

I found myself gasping for air again.

" I'm sorry this happened to you but I have to go and tell the others."

And with a nod from him I slammed my ring back on and was back inside the wards running for my family ad I'll be damned Yeva was keeping up with me. I knew she didn't need that cane she carries around. We slowed down though I didn't want to alert anyone yet. We would let Alberta tell them. This is going to be bad , really bad. Thank God she didn't know about the extra wards and most of the students left yesterday to spend the holidays at home. But the Queen is here.

Damn it all this because Dimitri chose to love me instead of her. And you don't get to choose who you love anyway it just happens.

Damn it Tasha...

 **Alright guys chapter 22 is up. Don't forget to review. you all make me wanna keep doing this. night all**


	23. chapter 23 Tell them what you did

**it has come to my attention that it was painful to read this chapter due to a few grammar problems rest assured they are fixed. I hope you don't find it painful anymore.**

We got back to guest housing as Olena and Dimitri were coming out the door. When they saw us they looked relieved. But I didn't have time for this. I needed to let everyone know what I had found out. I walked right past them and into the building. They looked confused but followed me back inside as the elevator doors opened.

I was glad we wouldn't be wasting time waiting for it, but when I saw who was inside it made my blood boil. At the look on my face Lissa and Christian both stepped to one side. I lunged for Tasha, she screamed as I pinned her to the wall face first. Dimitri was in right after me asking what was going on and trying to decide to pull me away from the Moroi or leave me.

Yeva stepped in telling him to leave the questions for now, and that this was well deserved. I was losing my patience.

" Push the fucking button for our floor, NOW!"

I all but screamed, the darkness was seriously getting to me. I guess talking to Guardian Moore had pushed me and my spirit ring couldn't fight it off, and unlike with Jesse I might just kill this bitch.

Olena looking as shocked as ever at my outburst pushed the button while Dimitri tried to explain the darkness to her. I just kept Tasha firmly in place. I seriously needed to calm the hell down. When the doors opened I saw Abe's guardians standing there and told them to get her and not let her go. I don't know if it was the tone of my voice, the look on my face, or the fact that their boss was my father but they didn't even question me. They grabbed her one on each side, and everyone followed me to my parents room.

My mother opened the door and let us in. Both of my parents looked confused but I assured them I would tell everyone what I'd found out in a minute. I called Lissa and told her to bring Christian and the Queen I wouldn't wake anyone else up right now. They came quickly and once the door shut I turned on Tasha.

" Rose I don't understand why you're doing this. Why did you attack me? I've never done anything to you. See Dimka do you really want some untamed phsyco Dhampire?"

That was it I'd had enough of her shit, the darkness really had me now. Dimitri grabbed me already expecting my move.

" You crazy phsyco Bitch. Dimitri doesn't want you. He never fucking has. You're just too stupid to see that. No one here likes you not even your own nephew anymore."

She looked angry good, but I wasn't done yet.

" Where did you and Ethan go Tasha?"

She stared at me and started with her fake ass tears again. I wanted to hit her but Dimitri's hold on me was too tight. Everyone was just watching this play out.

" We went to see his family and he left me there. First you attack me for no reason then you bring me up here to rub it in my face that my boyfriend left me."

She cried, it was time to deliver one blow. Word wise anyway.

" All of his family is dead Tasha. His parents were killed by strigoi when he was a child. His grandmother adopted him and also became is first charge. She died a few years ago and he went to work at Tarasov , then here to be your guardian. Why don't you tell everyone what really happened to him. Of course being able to see and talk to ghosts I already know."

She paled quite a bit and immediately stopped crying. Ugh fake bitch.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

But everyone was still looking at me after the ghost comment. So I relayed the story. There were gasps from everyone in the room. But when Abe had to restrain my mother all eyes were on them. With that happening Tasha broke free from the two guardians holding her. She lunged at me and before Dimitri or I could do anything Lissa knocked her on her ass.

Dimitri let me go due to the shock of what sweet innocent Lissa had just done, so I took the opportunity to hit Tasha essentially knocking her unconscious. I got some hand cuffs from Tatiana's head guardian and cuffed her. I then bound her feet together she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

I felt Lissa's hand on my shoulder so I turned to look at her. She placed both hands on either side of my head and healed the darkness away. I finally felt like me again. Yeah I was still mad pissed even, but I wasn't raging become a murderer mad anymore. Now it was time to make a plan. There were a lot of strigoi in those caves and we needed to know exactly how many we were dealing with. I looked at Lissa and thought of a plan.

I just hoped it worked.

" Abe bring me a chair, Dimitri help me get her into it and tied back up."

Once that was done I turned to Lissa. I didn't know if she could do this or not but I didn't know what time frame we had here. I had questions and Tasha had the answers, and if she didn't answer them I had no problems beating them out of her. She has put everyone here in danger.

" Liss can you wake her up?"

She nodded and walked towards Tasha putting her hands on either side of her head like she had with me. I felt the magic through the bond. Tasha's eyes opened and she immediately started to struggle to get free. But we had bound her too tightly. So she started yelling.

" Let me go you blood whore. I'm a Royal Moroi, you cant do this to me. You're just jealous because I could give him the family he so desperately wants. You could never make him completely happy, so you made up lies about me. You're just a slut that gives it up right now. Everyone knows your reputation. Dimka help me please!"

Everyone in the room just stared at her like she had lost her damn mind, which clearly she had. This was not the same woman I had met literally a year ago. Tatiana regained her speech first.

" Natasha Ozera, after the shenanigans you have pulled you no longer have your Royal status, and I for one am not going to stop whatever Rosemarie has planned for you if you do not answer her questions. And if I were you I would remember that she is Abe Mazur's daughter and lets not forget that Hathaway temper."

Both my parents smirked in Tasha's direction as Tatiana turned to ask who was hungry.

" I am absolutely famished and they should be starting breakfast now."

Tatiana said. My mom, Olena, Yeva, Tatiana, and her guardian got up and left. I was surprised my mom went but I could hear her and Olena talking about our Christmas plans for later. I just hoped we would be able to go through with those plans. I turned to Dimitri, Abe, Lissa and Christian.

" It's time to get down to business"

 **Ok chapter 23. I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. They are awesome and always so nice. I'm glad you all are liking this story. Only a few more chapters left though. until next time. let me know what you thought and good night all.**


	24. chapter 24 Crazy plans

Tasha was staring daggers at me but I didn't really care. She had done this to herself.

" How many strigoi does Victor have with him in the caves?"

She refused to answer me yet again. I had asked her this question about six times now. I was getting impatient and my stomach was growling, again reminding me I hadn't eaten yet. You seriously didn't want to be on my bad side, but I seemed to be worse when I was hungry.

Everyone in the room hearing my stomach looked a little uneasy. They had all seen a hungry Rose many times. Lissa left saying she would get me some food, but I think it was due to the fact that Tasha refused to speak and things would get bad soon. My father stepped towards Tasha. He was angry, and I sure as hell never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. I looked around the room only me, Abe, Pavel, Dimitri, and Christian were left now. I was shocked he hadn't went with Liss.

" Ms. Ozera, I am not nearly as patient as my daughter is. I will ask you one time and one time only. How many strigoi are in those caves with Mr. Dashkov?"

When she still didn't answer I grabbed Christian's arm and pulled him to the hallway, my father was not known for his kindness and this was still Christian's Aunt. No matter what fucked up thing she had done.

" Christian you do not have to stay for this. She is still your family and I promise we won't kill her. I'll even ask Lissa to heal whatever we have to do to get her to talk. But we need these answers. I'm sorry!"

No matter how much we argued Christian had become like a brother to me. But right now he was looking at me like I had lost my mind and was insane.

" Rose by her killing someone or well handing him over to Victor to turn strigoi and then come here with an army of strigoi behind her putting Lissa and the rest of us in danger. She deserves whatever you all hand out and I want to help you! As for you having Lissa heal her no she doesn't deserve that."

I just nodded my head at him because I knew his mind was made up. We turned to walk back to my parents room.

Walking back into the room I could see Tasha had a bloody lip. I would have thought Dimitri would have left for any of that or stopped it but he was looking at Tasha like he could hit her himself. I knew he would never do something like that so I was curious as to what she had said to piss him off that bad. My father and Pavel looked just as bad. Abe motioned me and Christian towards his and moms room, Dimitri followed leaving Pavel to watch the lunatic in the room.

" They have about 90 strigoi in the caves or so she claims."

Ok so not as bad as I thought , we could come up with a plan for that. But I also knew this wasn't what had the three grown men this angry.

" We also got some of her master plan out of her. Apparently my reputation scares even mentally unstable people. Rose she was going to stake the wards and let them in. Now we know they wouldn't have made it far thanks to your brilliant ideas, she was also planning on turning with all the chaos and turn Dimitri as well."

I didn't even hear the rest of what he had to say I walked back into the sitting room and punched Tasha so hard if it hadn't been for Pavel standing behind her the chair would have went to the floor. Why did strigoi and this set of caves have the same outcome with my man? Tasha was laughing like a maniac.

" Did daddy and Dimka tell you my plan? Dimitri made a great strigoi before, we would have been the perfect power couple."

She laughed again.

"Do you want to hear the rest of it? Victor and his little army were going to kill or turn Lissa making it impossible for you to turn him back again and take him away from me. He was also going to take out the rest of your family and friends, of course I didn't know Dimka's family was going to be here too. Oh well he wouldn't have cared once he was strigoi again. Once the Queen was dead Victor would have built his army and taken over our world. But dear Rose, you would have finally served your purpose as my blood bag. I would say whore but you wouldn't be getting any pleasure from me."

I was stunned. I mean she really had gone insane. She was sick and twisted.

" When are they supposed to be coming?"

She was back to being silent again, when out of no where my mom slapped her. When the hell had she come back into the room? I turned to see Olena restraining Dimitri and the same for Lissa and Christian. Wow I was a crappy guardian right now, but really if you were in my shoes you would be too.

" My daughter asked you a question."

My mom growled. Tasha still didn't speak. I saw Liss step around Christian towards us. Tasha knew about her compulsion abilities and looked at the floor. Me being me stepped behind her, grabbing her hair I pulled her head back to face Lissa.

" When are they coming Tasha?"

She asked sweetly Tasha would have to answer her now.

" Tomorrow night! Victor and I discussed it I wanted one more night to pry my Dimka away from that slut. In the end he said he didn't care as long as he got the people who had wronged him."

Liss let the compulsion drop and I came around and smacked Tasha through the face. I had to get out of this room and away from her before I did something really bad. So I walked out the door slamming it behind me. I needed to be alone and I needed to come up with a plan. I was at my door when I heard my parents door open and shut.

I figured it would be Dimitri but it wasn't. It was my mother. Really? I was about to just walk into my room when she spoke up.

" Rose please wait!"

I turned and looked at her.

" Just come inside mom."

She was trying and maybe this is what I needed.

" We need a plan, those strigoi need to die."

She nodded in agreement. So we sat down to make a plan. After about forty five minutes we had what I hoped was a fool proof plan. We walked back to her and Abe's room. Dimitri, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Pavel, Olena, and Tatiana were sitting around a passed out Tasha. I don't know when Tatiana had come in but it seems she was caught up by the looks she has given Tasha.

" I compelled her to sleep."

Lissa said. I nodded but turned to Tatiana

" Could you get a few of your Guardians to lock her up? We have a plan to kill the Strigoi. We will need everyone that is still on campus."

Tatiana nodded and called Kirova , her guardians took Tasha to lock up and we walked to the gym. When we got there I noticed there were still quite a few people here. Some teachers, older students dhampire and moroi, even some adults in the OMP. I hadn't realized this many people were still on campus. Kirova and Alberta were standing down in front of them all.

Tatiana got the rooms attention immediately explaining what had transpired so far today, when she was finished she turned to me and mom.

Alright here goes nothing...

 **There is chapter 24 for you. hope you liked it! Until next time night all.**


	25. chapter 25 Decisions

I looked at mom knowing everyone would listen to her. She was well known and a respectable guardian. I was new and still making my way, but she nodded for me to go on. Shit...

" Ok guys here is the plan. We are going to go ahead and compel Tasha to still stake the ward line by the caves."

That was all I got out before the outraged remarks started pouring out. I held up my hand.

" Let me finish!"

They all got quiet again.

" We have another ward line in place, it's been there since before the school year even started. They know about the OMP so when they come through that first broken ward line they will think we are easy prey. But you will all still be behind the safety of the second set of wards. I want all the fire users to light them up , I'll need any air users to take the air away to make them burn faster. Also if we have any earth users here you could maybe hold them in place somehow. If you do not want to do this that is fine, there are wards set up around every dorm and also some rooms inside of them. We wanted the school to be safer after what happened last year. This is voluntary only, you will not be made to do this. But it is what we have been training you for. And I know that you can do this. I'll give you a few moments to decide."

I walked outside of the gym, I needed some air. This would either be the beginning of Moroi and Dhampirs really working side by side, or it will be the same as it has always been. My kind pushed to the front to die. But over all mom and I had come up with a safe plan, no one would actually be in harms way. I was so lost in thought I almost jumped out of my skin when Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

" That was a brilliant plan Roza."

I turned to face him. I realized although we had been together all day we hadn't spoke, not really. Christmas apparently just wasn't our thing. Maybe next year could be better. I leaned u to kiss him and he met me halfway. We got lost in that kiss, until Adrian interrupted us.

" If you guys are done we have all come to a decision."

I smacked him on the back of his head and Sydney snickered beside him. She had really loosened up around us all. Adrian looked at her and feigned a hurt expression, which just caused all four of us to laugh. It felt good to laugh for the first time today. With everything that had happened it just didn't seem right to do it.

Maybe after this we could have just a few hours as family and friends. But right now I had to put a serious face on and find out what had been decided. I took a deep breath and walked back into the gym. I walked over to stand between my mom and Tatiana as everyone took their seats again. Tatiana smiled and began to speak to me.

" We will all help. Anyone under the age of 17 will be put in the warded dorms and we will have guardians with them just as a precaution."

I couldn't help the smile that had spread across my face, this was really going to happen. Moroi and Dhampire had finally come together to fight our greatest threat. Hopefully more Moroi would be interested in the OMP after this.

* * *

It was dinner time by the time we finished detailing the plan, and this girl was beyond starving. Our entire group decided we would have dinner in Tatiana's room. I don't know how but Olena, Karo, and Sonya had managed to make an amazing Christmas dinner after all. We even exchanged gifts and just tried to make the best out of what was left of the day.

Paul and Zoya were sitting in the floor playing with their new toys. Little Roza was in my lap watching her older cousins play. I sat there thinking about what it would be like holding our own child on the holidays. I couldn't wait. Yeva came and sat beside me patting my hand.

" This will work child and when it does you and my grandson will be able to live an easier life."

With that she got up, said her goodnights and went off to bed. Dimitri came and sat down beside me trying to coax the baby from my lap. She wasn't having it though, and just when he was about to give up she reached out for him. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep in his arms. I guess I'm no longer the only Roza who feels safe and secure in those strong arms. I couldn't help but giggle a that thought.

He turned to look at me with one of those beautiful smiles on his face. I was suddenly ready to take my comrade to bed. Sonya looked over snapping a few photo's before taking her sleeping daughter from Dimitri's arms, we said out goodnights. It had been a long and eventful day and tomorrow would only be worse.

But tonight we would take comfort in each other, both of us remembering the last time a group of strigoi attacked the school from those caves. Only this time we knew and we were ready for them.

 **That's chapter 25. Victor will be making his appearance next chapter. Don't forget to review, until next time. Night all...**


	26. chapter 26 Sundown begins the fight

It was about an hour before sundown when we all met in the gym to go over the plan again. We had put anyone under the age of 17 in the Moroi dorms with two guardians out front.

Dimitri's family was put there too, Victoria wasn't happy about it. In fact she put up a Rose Hathaway worthy fight, but in the end Yeva silenced her. She knew better then to fight with the old woman.

Tatiana and Olena wished us well, Olena telling us we better come back alive. She didn't bother saying unharmed this was a battle. Tatiana's head guardian wouldn't allow her to join us. We all understood she is too important. We had about twenty minutes of sunlight left when we made it to the ward line, everyone was waiting and Tasha was screaming she wouldn't be helping us. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair on her head.

" You don't have a choice Bitch!"

I growled at her.

" Liss come here and make her help us."

Liss walked over and fixed Tasha with her sweet gaze. I watched as Tasha's eyes glazed over.

" You will take this stake and stake the wards, leave the stake in the ground. After you have done this you will come back to me. Do you understand?"

She poured all of the compulsion she had into her to make sure she would obey the command.

" Yes I understand."

We handed her the stake and watched as she drove it through the wards. I think we all flinched a little at this. She turned and walked right back to Lissa. Hopefully she didn't break free from the compulsion through this fight. Lissa would have to do a good dose maybe Adrian should help when it comes down to the actual fighting. When she got back to Lissa her eyes were back to normal and she went to screaming again.

" What the fuck did you make me do?"

Nothing she hadn't already planned I thought to myself

" I told you I wouldn't help you. I will not die along side a damn blood whore and her brain washed idiots."

She screamed at me. I seriously didn't have the time or the patience for her shit tonight.

" Dimka, here is your last chance to come be with me, if not I'll make you."

Dimitri shook his head no and looked away from her. We were going to compel her to help us in this fight but now I knew without a doubt it would be a bad idea . No amount of compulsion would make me trust her.

" Liss make her sleep and someone get her ass the hell out of here. She is nothing but a liability and we don't need anyone to fuck this up."

Tasha started to protest but Lissa quickly did as I asked, and I was surprised when Stan stepped forward and tossed her sleeping form over his shoulder taking her back to lock up.

The sun was setting now and my stomach was beginning to churn. The feeling was getting worse, they were probably able to use the trees for cover from the almost completely faded sun.

" They're coming get ready!"

Everyone listened to my warning not even questioning me. I was glad to be a leader and that they all trusted me enough to listen to what I had to say. The Moroi started looking a bit nervous and a few seconds later I knew why.

As a Dhampire with our enhanced hearing I could hear the Strigoi coming. They weren't even trying to conceal the fact they were coming towards us. They broke through the tree line as soon as the last rays of the sun were gone, all of them stopping a few feet from the wards just looking at us all.

Victor stepped forward, staring at Lissa first and then to me. I really hated this man.

" Ah Rosemarie, I'm assuming you have figured out Tasha's brilliantly idiotic plan? I told her she should just leave the Russian alone. But she seems to have become some what insane over the two of you. No matter, her being the way she is now only served a purpose for me. I'll take pleasure in killing everyone you love. And since Tasha is out of the picture I'll start with your giant protector there."

He talked to me as if I was a child and he was reading me a horrific bedtime story.

" But alas how will we begin this little hmmm...what was the word, ah yes battle? Without Tasha I can't get in. Oh what is this I see here? A stake through the wards. It seems our little crazy friend did something for us after all."

The strigoi standing behind him through what I'm sure he thought was a moving speech, laughed a cold bone chilling laugh. I just needed to get the strigoi to get between that stake and the second ward line. Adrian and Lissa had figured out a way to enhance the magic temporarily fixing the wards. The strigoi would be trapped for enough time to light a good portion of them up.

The rest of them me, Dimitri, mom, Alberta, Eddie, and Celeste would take care of. But they would most definitely die tonight. The words came from Victor and I looked as only 15 not including Victor stayed back. I wasn't sure why he kept them back but I didn't have time to care. This was it.

" Now guys"

I shouted and Adrian and Liss did their thing trapping them. The fire users lit them up and thanks to the air users they burned pretty quickly. The rest of the striogoi stood unmoving staring at what had just happened.

We took and used that shock and opportunity to charge at them. Dimitri and I both took one out a piece before they could react and then the physical fight started. With two down there were thirteen to go aside from Victor. He was mine.

I saw Victor standing off to the side smirking at me, this pissed me off. I charged at him but he was quick and shoved me. I almost fell but regained my balance, we started to circle each other. I don't care if it took me all night, this man would not leave here tonight. I heard grunts and bodies hitting the ground but I didn't dare take my eyes off of Victor. I could only hope and pray to whoever would listen that we all came out of this alive. I didn't even want to think about losing someone I cared for. Not again.

"I was so happy I could help you get your Russian back Rosemarie. Too bad your time together will be short lived again. Natalie couldn't rid the world of you but I can."

I wouldn't take the bait like he wanted so he brought his arm out to hit me as I barely dodged out of the way. He was fast I'd give him that. But I was trained where as he was not. He made a move to hit me again and I brought my stake down slicing his arm, he screamed out enraged and recoiled back.

I took the chance to make a kick to his stomach, he fell backwards and as I pounced to stake him he grabbed me and tossed me to the side. I hit the ground pretty hard and when my focus came back, he was hovered over me looking thrilled to have done it. I had no room to move. I could not go out like this.

The next thing I knew he was leaning down to bite and then there was a ring of fire around his head, I used his shocked screaming to push him away and drive my stake through his chest. The second the cool metal pierced his chest the fire went out.

While most strigoi look relieved when we released them from this state, Victor just looked annoyed. I guess this was yet another plan of his where he had underestimated me. I pulled my stake out and looked around. My mother, Alberta and Dimitri were finishing of their last remaining strigoi, Eddie was trying to catch his breath. All of us looking pretty bad but still breathing.

We had fought and won and hadn't lost a single life other then the strigoi. I looked towards Dimitri and smiled, he smiled back. I knew not all fights would be like this, but this had paved the way for Dhampirs to possibly have an easier time protecting their Moroi. This was our first success and I could see everyone standing here was proud about it.

* * *

We sent the Moroi off to see the feeders while we cleaned up the charred bodies. When we finished tossing them out of the academy grounds some of the Moroi had come back to re-charm the wards. Sydney dumped some of her magic potions -as I liked to call them- on the bodies leaving nothing but dust for the wind.

I was just about to step back over the line when Ethan appeared beside me.

" You all did well, I'm glad I was able to warn you. A few fled but I don't think they will be back."

I nodded. He had warned and saved us by doing so. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't. I hoped he found peace now. He hadn't deserved to die the way he did, and he shouldn't have to roam as a ghost forever either.

Like he knew what I was thinking he got a peaceful smile on his face as he faded to nothing. I smiled and stepped over the wards and into Dimitri's arms. I was exhausted and it was time for us all to get some sleep..

 **Well I really hope that was good enough. I wrote and rewrote this three times. Don't forget to review until next time. Night all**


	27. chapter 27 What is it now?

It had been eight days since our little battle with Victor and his army of strigoi. A few of them had gotten away, but we knew they wouldn't be back. Not after seeing what we were capable of. Tasha was still locked up in the cells here at the Academy waiting to go back to court with Tatiana and her royal guard. There she would stand trial for all of her crimes the worst of them being treason.

She had conspired with Victor to kill Tatiana even though she was not going to follow through with that aspect of things. It was just as bad though. And after seeing all the Moroi in training and what we were able to do with the strigoi, Tatiana had given the go ahead to start the OMP at St. Basils the following year as well as keep it here at St. Vlads. The council at this time had no arguments with it.

Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I would be heading to Russia for the first semester to get the guardians and Moroi started, and then would be back here right after Christmas.

We all wanted a more permanent residence here, instead of living in guest housing forever. So with Abe's help Kirova gave us the old guardian cabins. Dimitri and I already told them which one we would be taking.

Abe said he would update them and add rooms, and said they would be ready by the time we returned from Russia. I seriously hoped it would be before we left but I wouldn't complain. I knew it would be hard work and expensive.

Dimitri's family had went home a few days ago. Karo and Sonya had to get back to work, and Paul and Vika had to go back to school. Olena was beyond excited about us being able to stay in Russia for a few months, and because it was close enough we would be able to come home on the weekends. She was already planning meals and making room charts. It was sweet.

* * *

We were all sitting around the table eating dinner and talking when Tatiana came into the cafeteria with her head guardian. For the life of me I could never remember his actual name. She smiled at us as she gracefully made her way through all the students who were back.

A lot of the parents had challenged Kirova on sending their children back here after yet another attack, but Tatiana assured their safety herself. So the school year was back in full swing.

When she approached the table we all stood to be respectful but she waved us back down in our seats. This made some royals openly stare at our table. Ah who cares really?

" I am going back to court tomorrow and I would like some of you to join me there. So that the council will receive a better picture of what Ms. Ozera has done."

She said. I really didn't want to go to court and stand in front of a panel of snotty royals.

" Who would you like to accompany you?"

Lissa asked politely, but I could feel she didn't want to go either.

" Just you, Christian, Dimitri, Rose, and Abe please. I need the rest to remain here to make sure the program stays on point. I don't want them slacking off and giving the council reason to work against me."

I guess we didn't have a choice but it made sense.

I could see my mother wasn't happy about being left behind. But she was one of the best and would keep them on track and in line. No one said no to Janine Hathaway, well except me and Abe that is. And everyone here saw how fired up she got about that, so no one else dared to do it. It was funny how many people were terrified of my five foot nothing mother. My 6' 7" boyfriend more then most I think. But he would always have me to back him when it came to her.

* * *

Dimitri and I were in our room packing for court when there was a knock on our door. Dimitri went to answer it and came back followed by Adrian and Sydney. Adrian being Adrian just flopped down on our bed and made himself comfortable between the two duffel bags.

Sydney, Dimitri, and I just looked at him shaking our heads.

" What? I've come to deliver a message from Aunt Tati and I would like to be comfortable while I do it."

He said rather dramatically.

I waited for him to tell us this important message but it seemed he wanted to annoy me right now. I was in no mood for this I just wanted to get packed and get this damn trip over with. Was that too much to ask for?

" And that important message would be what?"

I asked impatiently. Adrian grinned while Sydney rolled her eyes at his behavior.

" It seems Natasha wants to see you Rose."

Well I sure as hell didn't see that coming, what in the hell did she want now? I didn't have time to even answer him before Dimitri did it for me. He didn't look happy at all.

" No, the answer is no. I will not allow her to be near Roza again."

As much as I love Dimitri it made me a little mad that he had not let me speak for myself. And while I knew his reasoning behind his outburst, I would not be told what I could or could not do. It seems he finally realized his choice in words and he had the good grace to look sheepish about it.

" I'm sorry Roza,i didn't mean it like that. I just don't want her anywhere near you. After everything she planned and wanted to do to you. Roza I don't trust her at all."

I loved this protective side of him but it honestly was not needed.

" Comrade you know I can handle myself, and she doesn't even have the use of her element right now. They gave her that injection, thanks Sydney for that by the way."

She nodded in my direction.

" But I am curious as to what she wants aren't you? And look if your that worried the three of you can come with me, that way if she gets to much Adrian can compel her and Sydney can shoot her up with more of that stuff."

* * *

" Are you and Sydney coming with us to court?"

I asked Adrian. He gave me a look like I was finally insane.

" Definitely not, I'd rather not have my father around the girl that I love."

I was shocked Adrian had openly said that he loved Sydney, but happy at the same time. They were good together. Dimitri and I both smiled as Sydney came back and we were off to the Academy cells. When we reached lock up Alberta was there filling out some paperwork and looked at us with confusion all over her face.

" Rose what are you all doing down here?" she asked

" Apparently Tasha wanted to see my beautiful face. Don't worry I brought back up."

I said pointing to Dimitri , Adrian, and Sydney.

She nodded letting us through although she still looked uneasy. I could bet it was because she didn't want to do the paperwork if I beat the shit out of Tasha.

I walked down to the cell she was in, leaving the boys and Sydney behind me and out of sight, but still in ear shot. I didn't want her ever laying eyes on Dimitri again.

" You wanted to see me Ms. Ozera?"

She was sitting on her cot and looked up at me face blank of any emotion, but I could usually get a good read on people. And in her eyes I saw the fear of what was to come, but also the hatred she held for only me. I would never understand why though.

" Yes I did. I've had some time to think while I've been sitting down here. You know I have always known it was you. The reason he would never agree to my offer. The minute you two walked up to me last Christmas. I knew he was different, happier then I had seen him since Ivan was alive. I can't understand it though you can't give him the things I can. I could have given him children, I could have given him an easier life. But then you come in and take everything from me, even my nephew took up for you several times over the last year. I just don't understand what it is you can do for him."

The last part I barely heard she had said it so low. I didn't want to rub salt in the wound but I needed to make her understand none of this was about her, or even about hurting her. She was the one that made it that way.

" Tasha, when Dimitri and I met he was there to bring two runaways back to the Academy and I was trying to get Liss and I out of there. He drug us back here and offered to train me because he saw in me what no one else would even try to see. We were attracted to each other yes but we fought against it because we were both meant to be Lissa's guardians. But we got to the point we couldn't do it anymore, we loved each other too much."

I had to take a breath, the rest of this would bring every memory out.

" You know when you made that offer for him to be your guardian with benefits we spent the entire time at the ski lodge fighting. And right before Christian and I went to find Mason, Eddie, and Mia I told him to take your offer. I knew he wanted children, I knew he wanted to become a father. Something I could not do for him. But after everything that happened he still chose me, even though kids were an impossibility. That's when I knew he loved me just as much as I do him. And just when we figured it all out the attack happened and Nathan took him from me. So while you were here blaming me for it all I was going through Russia town by town pissing off countless strigoi just to kill the only man I would ever love. Because that is what he had wanted. Thank god I failed because when I returned here we found a way to turn him back into a dhampire. We were made for each other Tasha. You could have found love like that had you not done all of this."

She sat there for a minute, I thought she was done so I turned to walk away. Then she spoke again.

" You still can't give him what he truly wants. Don't you think that's a bit selfish?"

She was grating on my nerves now.

" Actually Tasha thanks to me being shadow kissed and spirit restoring Dimitri we can have children."

Her mouth dropped open as she lost the only argument she thought she had. And I was done here, she was testing my patience. I turned to leave for the second time when she yelled for me to stop.

" What now Tasha?"

I growled out

" Take care of Christian please. They are going to shun him again because of this. And they won't be kind to him."

She said. I couldn't believe her. Now she was worried about someone else?

" You should have thought about him more than your revenge. But you can bet he has all of the family he needs with us."

This time when I turned to leave I didn't look back.

When we got outside I just dropped down to sit on the ground. That was exhausting. Dimitri sat down beside me as graceful as ever, while Adrian and Sydney said they were going to go to bed.

" You did good down there." he stated

I snorted, I had just crushed that woman yet again. But I guess the fact that I hadn't yelled at her and she was not beaten up and was still breathing was the best outcome here.

I snuggled into him as we sat under the stars, the sun would be rising soon and we only had few hours before we left for court. I stood up pulling Dimitri with me, not easy to do I might add.

" Let's go finish packing for this shit show."

He actually laughed which made me smile. And we walked back to our room.

 **alright there it is guys. I'll have the next one up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review. Until next time night all**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**


	28. chapter 28 Court, trial, trials

Court had been an absolute nightmare. The royals there treated Christian like he was a plague sent to destroy their lives. And because Lissa stood by him telling everyone this -just like with his parents- was not his fault they all treated her just as badly. It was a good thing we had only been there for three days or else I would have been the next one on trial.

I had talked to Tatiana about Tasha, I knew any sane person would not have done the things she had. So I asked Tatiana to persuade the council to send her to Tarasov instead of death. To the psych ward to be exact, that way she could get the help she clearly needed.

She went above my request and not only put her in the psych ward but now Tasha was never aloud a feeder and could only have blood bags every other day. It was meant to keep her weaker so she couldn't use her element, and so she could not turn strigoi. In fact they were going to start doing all the prisoners that way.

After her trial she asked why she had gotten off so easy. Tatiana explained to her I was to thank for that. This earned me several disgusted looks from Royals throughout the court room. But the thank you from Christian was my soul purpose in doing this.

I knew no matter how mad he was at her it would have killed him if they had put her to death.

The news of the strigoi attack and what the Moroi had done to aid the guardians spread like wild fire. By the day we returned to St. Vladamir's the OMP was filled to capacity. Some of the more snobby Royals still wouldn't join but hopefully they would come around. If not I felt sorry for their guardians.

Lissa and Christian had decided that their wedding should be a small affair and would be held at my fathers home in Russia. I was happy she finally put her foot down with all those Royal assholes. We would then just stay with Dimitri's family until St. Basil's school year started, while mom, Abe, Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, and Mia would head back to St. Vladamir's to start teaching the new groups.

It seems that the three days we were at court Eddie and Mia finally became a couple. It was about time they had been inching around it long enough.

* * *

4 months later

 _" Do you think they are really ready?"_

Christian asked yet again.

It was the end of the school year and we had set up trials for the OMP. It was similar to what we did with graduating novices, but they would use their elements as well as their fighting skills.

It would be pretty much like what Christian had done with Ralph when Lissa and I returned to the academy. Use the element without hurting the fake 'strigoi'. We didn't want torched guardians or anything else for that matter.

 _" Yes they are ready."_ I said.

Inside I was hoping I was right, the entire council was here to judge this set of trials. One screw up and they would pull the plug. I looked at my watch it was time to start. I let Alberta know.

She walked out to greet Tatiana and the rest of the council letting them know how things would be done. We gave the group encouraging words before us guardians went to play strigoi. And the trials began.

* * *

After a few hours of having your ass handed to you by Moroi you get a little sore. But good news the council was actually impressed, and said they could see the importance of it all. Finally!

And now I'm on my way to the infirmary to have my ribs looked at. Dimitri was still helping take everything down. His height helped him from being beaten too badly. Freaking giant that I love. I walked in to see Liss and Adrian healing minor concussions and pretty nasty bruises. She saw me and ran to my side.

 _" What hurts?"_

 _She asked sounding worried._

I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt to show her my already bruised ribs. She put her hand to them and I felt the familiar hot and cold that came from her healings. Dr. Olendski told her everyone else was fine and she could go if she wanted.

We decided firstly Lissa needed a feeder since she had been healing guardians for the past few hours, and then I needed food. We texted everyone to meet us in the cafeteria, so the Moroi could see the feeder if they needed it and us dhampire could get our food. We were all talking about todays events.

 _" I can't believe we really did it. And next year we will be able to teach more than one small class a day."_

 _Mia said excitedly._

I just hoped they could handle all the classes without the four of us to help out for the first semester. Its not that I doubted any of them but we had a system and it had worked well this year. Dimitri always guessing my thoughts leaned in to my ear.

 _" They can do it. They have your mother to keep them in line."_

 _He whispered so only I could hear._

I had to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape but he was right, he was always right. And everyone sitting at this table was dedicated to this program. No way they would slack off or not be able to handle it.

 _" So what should we all do? We have a week before we go to Russia, and no classes to teach."_

 _I asked everyone._

 _" Actually we have a few surprises"_

 _My mother said and Abe looked so excited he could come straight out of his skin._

 _" But we want Rose and Dimitri to go first the rest will have to wait until tomorrow."_

 _My father said_

Ok what did those two have up their sleeves? I turned to look at Dimitri and saw he had a blindfold. What? He was in on this? I gave him an exasperated look. No way was I going anywhere blindfolded.

 _" Humor me."_

Was all he said

I huffed as I let him blind me. I seriously hate surprises. He picked me up bridal style I heard a few awe's and how cutes.

 _" I can walk you know."_

I stated

This got a round of laughter as Dimitri started walking. Oh well better hang on for the ride. I don't know how long he walked for but he was suddenly setting me down. I smelled pine. Was my surprise a Christmas tree? He put his hands on my shoulders and walked me a few steps forward, before stopping me and pulling the blindfold off.

My mouth dropped open. It was our cabin, but there were changes made. For one it was bigger it had what looked like three extra rooms built on to it. I looked around to see the other cabins had the same changes to them as well. Abe had made this part of campus look like a small neighborhood. It was amazing.

I took the few steps to the front door and opened it.

The front room looked almost the same except instead of a bed there was a dining room table and chairs. The kitchen had been remodeled and had beautiful granite counter tops, and stainless steel appliances. I would choke Abe he must have dropped a small fortune on the kitchen alone.

The living room had a nice leather couch and love seat set up nicely around the fire place. It would be a nice place for Dimitri to read and for me to just cuddle up to him.

Dimitri took my hand and led me down the hallway. We looked at a nice bathroom it had a good size tub/shower in it and all the other necessities. Then he showed me two bedrooms, each room was set up beautifully with a bed, dresser, and closet in them. But the last room, it was amazing.

It had a huge king size bed, two dressers made out of beautiful wood, and a huge closet. I would never be able to fill it up. There was another door that led to a rather large bathroom. There was a tub in there that would comfortably fit Dimitri and I, a double sink, and of course a toilet. I don't even want to know how much this place or the rest of them had cost. I was actually scared to know.

 _" Do you like it? I tried to help Abe make the plans and pick out stuff you would like."_

 _He was rambling it was cute._

 _" I love it and I love you for it."_

I walked towards him and leaned up to kiss him. I was going to show him just how much I loved it too. The kiss became heated like most do and I pushed him towards the bed working his belt and buttons along the way. He got the hint and backed up and sat down. I broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off next came to his pants. He helped me with those. When I had him down to nothing I stepped back to give him a little show.

I pulled my shirt off not taking my eyes off of his. I then slid my pants down and tossed them somewhere . His eyes darkened with the lust in them, and he was completely hard.

I sauntered to him as his eyes roamed my body. When I got to him he reached up to touch me, but I pushed his hands back down to his sides, while I dropped to my knees in front of him. His eyes were wide as I took him into my mouth. I took as much of him as I could and used my hands for the rest of him. I sucked and licked and he started to moan and growl further turning me on. I lightly grazed him with my teeth and he hissed.

 _" come here now."_

He ground out pulling me to him.

He tossed me to the bed and hovered over me kissing my neck all the way down to my breasts. He pulled one of my nipples into his mouth as his hand caressed the other. He switched back and fourth running his other hand down to my dripping sex. I felt him rip my panties from my body and moaned out. He pushed two fingers inside me pumping them in and out as his thumb worked my sensitive nub.

I cried out at the pleasure he was bringing me. But I was greedy and I wanted more.

 _" Comrade"_

Oh my god the things he was doing to me

 _" hmmm..."_

 _" Comrade I need you now, Please."_

He chuckled and brought his body back up mine leaving open mouthed kisses along the way. Bringing his lips back to mine he positioned at my entrance and pushed inside of me. We both moaned out at the feeling. I loved how he filled me. He set a slow pace but I wanted it fast and hard.

 _" Dimitri please baby harder."_

He quickened his pace but it still wasn't what I wanted. I knew how to get him going, I had been practicing it to get it right.

 _" Trakhni menya tovarishch!"_

I said in his native tongue.

That was all he needed. We had never had sex this rough before, I loved it. It didn't take long for both of us to cum screaming each others names. It was amazing. Best orgasm ever.

After we came down from our high we peeled the blankets back to sleep in our bed, in our new home.

 _" Comrade that was amazing."_

I said still a little breathless.

 _" When did you learn to talk like that Roza? You have no idea what it did to me."_

 _Oh I think I had a pretty good idea, I would feel it tomorrow. But I was very much looking forward to that again._

 _" I knew you'd like that baby."_

 _I yawned and he chuckled_

 _" Sleep my love, I love you."_

 _" I love you too comrade"_

In a week we would be going back to Russia. Lissa and Christian's wedding was in three weeks, and then we would be starting the OMP at St. Basils. Yeva was right so far our lives had been better. I just hoped it stayed this way.

I snuggled into Dimitri and let the sleep have me, this was the perfect ending to a great day.

 **So there it is I tried another lemon. Not sure if it was better or worse than the first one. Don't forget to leave a review. Until next time night all**


	29. chapter 29 Epilogue

2 years later.

" No no no no, sit back down Roza! I'll get it." Dimitri said frantically.

I just sat back down and giggled. I swear he was so afraid if I moved our baby would come right out of me or something. But hey I am huge and he can definitely get me my juice faster than I could. He came running back through the kitchen and living room, juice in hand.

Once he handed me the glass he knelt down to have his morning talk and goodbye with the baby growing inside of me. It was so sweet he had been doing this since we found out we were pregnant.

Dimitri and Christian had a class they had to teach this morning, so Christian would be coming by with an equally pregnant Lissa. No we hadn't planned this but our babies were due two weeks apart. When we had found out this news there had been plenty of squealing. I'm pretty sure Dimitri and Christian had a hard time hearing for a few weeks afterwards.

While Dimitri was talking to the baby I thought about all that had changed in the last two years.

* * *

2 years prior

" Oh Liss you look so beautiful." I said tears in my eyes.

She was in a simple yet elegant dress. Fitting for a princess. We were waiting for Abe to come tell us it was time to start, Lissa had decided she wanted Abe to walk her down the makeshift isle. My parents had pretty much taken the role as parents with Lissa too.

I was happy about it she had always been like a sister to me and we both finally had parents again. I was putting on her veil when there was a knock on the door and then my mother and father pushed through the door. Both smiling.

" Oh my girls look so beautiful." mom said almost sounding as if she would cry.

Was my mom getting sappy? She realized her actions fast and straightened up but kept the goofy smile on her face.

Sydney, Mia, and I walked to where we were to start. Dimitri was Christians best man and Eddie, and Adrian were his groomsmen. The only Royals who showed up were in the wedding party and of course Queen Tatiana. We had really made it a small affair. I'm sure a lot of Royals were pissy about it but we didn't care.

The Queen and Abe had their guardians team up to keep everyone safe but I knew for a fact that all of us guardians in the wedding party were packing silver.

The ceremony had been beautiful and the reception just as lovely. Lissa had made sure there was plenty of food because of the amount of guardians that were here. I was glad to see dhampires being seen as equals. It was amazing. When it was time for the speeches I was up first.

" Lissa we have been best friends since we were five years old. Ever since I threw that book at our teacher calling her a fascist bastard. Although I can honestly say I did not know what that meant, and that teacher shouldn't have been trying to make us write our full names at that age."

This got an eye roll from my mother, but she laughed along with everyone else.

" We have been through so much together and have been each others rock. Without you I literally wouldn't be here, and now you have sparky here to be your rock when I'm not there. Lissa and Christian I love you both and wish you nothing but joy and happiness."

Liss got up and came around the table to hug me Christian following close behind her, but when he tried to steal the hug Liss held me possessively tighter making everyone laugh. Dimitri cleared his throat to make his speech as best man. I didn't miss the knowing look between Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri nor the smile that plastered my fathers face.

" Being the best man I'm supposed to give a speech to the bride and groom. But the bride and groom thought it would be the opportune time to do something else entirely, and I agree." Dimitri stated.

What in the hell was going on? I looked to all the smiling faces around me and then back to Dimitri who was now on one knee I front of me. Oh my god here, now, really? I was shocked to my core.

" Roza, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. Your brave, strong, sassy, and beautiful. You have a heart of gold and without your faith and love for me I would not be here. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

I was crying, this man was truly amazing. So with no thought needed I answered him.

" YES, god yes I want nothing more!"

And with that said I had a ring on my finger and Dimitri was swinging me around in circles, while our families cheered us on.

we had gotten the program at St. Basils up and running with no problems. But there were less Moroi here. But next year they would they would receive any over flow from St. Vlads. Once they had the ropes down completely.

By Christmas time everyone had flown back over for mine and Dimitri's wedding. Tatiana wanted to come but the council demanded they go over the program yet again, although I'm sure they did it to keep her from her dhampire nephews wedding to another dhampire. So in the end it was just the Belikova's, my parents, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia, Adrian and Sydney, and Alberta. It was fine with us we didn't want anything fancy. Although Lissa and Abe insisted on a rather expensive dress. Which I complied to.

We finally got our good Christmas it only took three years but we got it. If every other Christmas sucked after this one I would always look back on this one and smile.

I was brought out of my memories by my sweet caring husband.

" Where did you go love?" he smiled at me

" Just thinking about how much has changed." I smiled back at him as he kissed our child.

The door opened and we looked to see a very pregnant smiling Lissa with a very flustered Christian following behind. My guess is Lissa had another crying fit earlier.

" Today is the day Andre comes, Rose I can feel it."

Liss was having a boy, we didn't know what our baby was yet. We wanted to be surprised. Speaking of surprises Yeva finally told us what would be so special about our baby. Aside from the fact that it was a complete miracle two dhampire's conceived at all.

Our child would be a dhampire but would wield spirit without all the crazy side effects. That was what made us happy no darkness to deal with.

Dimitri leaned down to kiss me and then my stomach while Christian did the same to Lissa. Both telling us if we needed anything at all to call them and they would come. We both giggled knowing they literally meant anything.

After they left Lissa and I just sat on the couch and talked about everything.

" Have you gotten your post card from the newly weds yet?" Lissa asked me

Adrian and Sydney had gotten married and were now traveling the world. They sent us weekly post cards to let us know where they were and that they were fine. Eddie and Mia were engaged but still hadn't picked a date yet. Although they did recently find out they were expecting their first child as well.

" You know I have, we all get it at the same time." I laughed.

It was lunch time when Dimitri and Christian came in with my parents in tow. Lissa had fallen asleep an hour ago, I tried but I just couldn't get comfortable. My back was killing me. Dimitri brought me a plate but I just couldn't eat it , I really didn't feel good.

My mom was watching me and I saw something spark in her eyes about the time a gut wrenching pain went through my stomach and water seeped out in between my legs. Oh Shit.

" Oh god Dimitri"

I groaned out as I got another contraction.

" Hmmm?"

He said as he stirred whatever was in the pot on the stove. Another pain hit.

" Dimitri NOW!"

I yelled waking the sleeping Lissa in the process

He spun around and stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. Great the man can run in and kill monsters without a second thought, but my water breaks and he freezes up. My mother was at my side in seconds and Dimitri snapped out of his frozen state and came over to me carefully picking me up and telling anyone who would listen to grab the bags in our bedroom. I heard Lissa say they would be there soon before Dimitri was running out the door.

* * *

After twelve hours of the worst pain I had ever felt, I was finally holding our son. Ivan Alexie Belikov. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on. Not that I had seen many babies.

He had my hair, and eyes like his fathers. He was so tiny and perfect. Abe had immediately sent for Olena. She had wanted to be here for the birth, but according to my mother my labor went fast. I didn't think so but she assured me it had.

Andre Alexander Ozera was born two days later. Lissa's labor lasted twenty six hours. I guess I did get lucky. She screamed and cussed and I was really proud when she came out with some amazing threats to Sparky's member.

But when it was done and he was here she was the sweet and caring princess we all knew and loved again, and in her arms lay a little baby with ice blue eyes like his father and blond hair like his mother. We just knew they would be best friends as they grew up together. Just like their mothers.

For now our lives were perfect. Who knew if they would stay that way, but for now we were happy.

 _ **The End**_


	30. announcement

_**Well that was my first fan fic. I wanted to say thank you to all the ones that stuck with it and reviewed. I loved doing this and I even have another story written out I will be uploading it in the next few days so watch out for it. I hope you all enjoyed the end. Let me know in the reviews. Until next time, night all**_


	31. Another announcement

_**Hey guys I just wanted to let everyone know that I did a one-shot continuation of this story for the VA10thanniversaryprojects. It will appear sometime in the next twenty-four hours under "VA Christmas One-Shot Compilation". You all should check it out and there will definitely be some other amazing stories. Don't forget to give all the wonderful writers feedback it's what keeps us going.**_

 _ **I look forward to hear what you all think. Night all!**_


End file.
